


Someone to Watch Over

by Naumaxia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lonliness, Ninja, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, ninja love, really old fanfic, super complicated backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naumaxia/pseuds/Naumaxia
Summary: I wrote this a million and something years ago as my first ever fanfic. It’s a little sucky and the main character has a stupidly difficult to pronounce name. But I felt it would be wrong not to post this on here since it is still officially my longest piece of work ever.The story is about a girl named Rjahni Kyojaym, who lived with her uncle in Konoha. Rjahni has known Kakashi Hatake since his first day at the academy. He's one of her only friends. But, when he convinces her not to take the chunin exams and an ancient clan weapon is turned against her, she is forced to live away from the village and watch from afar as the tragedies of his life unfold.Hope you all enjoy!!!





	1. The Boy With the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a land full of magical ninja. Magical people with serious social problems. It was called Konoha... enjoy people XD

I sat in silence staring out across the village, watching the people. Scribbling quietly in my note book as all the other kids got collected by their parents, I came quickly to the conclusion that my uncle wasn't going to turn up for at least another half an hour. (If he turned up at all that was.) He didn't really care what happened to me as long as I got good grades.

I smiled as I noticed one of the younger kids, probably on his first day at the academy, sit down on the bench below the tree I was perched in and start reading. He could only be about four years old but there was something about him that meant I took an immediate liking to him, maybe it was the fact that he was actually reading that made him seem more mature or maybe it was his silver-grey hair which intrigued me as it stood up at weird angles. I didn't really think about it for to long, just sat smiling in his company. Reflecting on the matter I scribbled faster. With no one to talk to about anything, I tended to write all my thoughts. Whether it was healthy for an eight year old to spend the majority of her time writing, I would never know. I couldn't actually tell if the boy had noticed me yet, but just to make sure I looked away before he spotted me and accused me of staring. 

 

"Hey guys! Look at this nerdy book freak!" I heard a voice yell "first day of school and he's already being a weirdo!" I recognised the voice immediately and sighed.

‘I'm definitely about to get beat up again.’ I thought to myself.

 

"Leave him alone Tarachi," I said jumping down from the tree I'd been sitting in. "Just because he's smart doesn't mean you need to pick on him." My fingers curled around a green handled kunai on my belt. I wasn't planning on using it but maybe the threat of a weapon would stop them from beating me too hard. I doubt it would make too much difference though. This was of course who I liked to call 'the nightmare boy'. I tended not to have negative feelings towards anyone but I just couldn't stand Tarachi Rachiku. He thought he was better than everyone and beat up weaklings, like me for example, on regular occasions. He made almost every lesson at school a living nightmare for me, and he wasn't even that exceptional himself.

 

"You wanna fight loser!" Tarachi jeered at me. "You know you can't win. Even this dorky kid could beat a loser like you" I would never understand why this guy thought I cared what he thought of me. I was nothing special, I had already accepted that I was a bit of a failure at well.. Everything really.

 

"I said leave him alone! He's not even in our year, pick on someone your own size." I said lifting the blade and scowling at him.

 

"Like you?" He threw a punch at my face. I flinched squeezing my eyes shut waiting for contact since I knew I would fail if I tried to block him. Only it never came. I opened my eyes to see the silver haired boy in front of me blocking the punch. My eyes widened in shock. 

‘Someone actually stood up for me.’ I thought in amazement. ‘Someone helped the good for nothing weirdo of class 8. Woah, who is this kid?’ 

Scared by the speed at which the boy had moved Tarachi and the gang of boys next to him backed off. 

 

"C- c'mon guys" he stuttered, " these losers aren't worth our time." They all retreated out of sight. 

 

"Thanks." I said after they left, smiling shyly at him. I wasn't really used to speaking to people.

 

"No problem," he replied "although you really shouldn't close your eyes when under attack." He almost seemed to be lecturing me. Silver hair, prodigy, there was no way this boy could be related to who I thought he might be related to. Was there?

 

"I know, I'm not really good at this kind of thing. Besides, those guys beat me up often enough that I just learnt to live with it. I'm Rjahni by the way. Of the Kyojaym clan." I smiled at him in the hope of creating a good first impression.

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi of the Hatake clan." He smiled too. So I was right.

 

"Wow, your from the same clan as the White Fang of the Leaf!" I laughed, "no wonder your so good." I felt myself become more and more comfortable talking to this boy every second. 

 

"Yeah, he's my dad actually. When I grow up I want to be as skilled as he is."

 

"You know what?" I smiled again. "I'm willing to bet you will be even better." 

I think I just made a friend. I thought to myself. No, not a friend. We can't be close or I could hurt him. Still... Not surprisingly, the fact this boy was four years younger than me didn't factor into my decision.

"I should really leave in a few minutes to meet my dad," the boy said breaking my train of thought, "but I'm happy to stay with you until whoever you're waiting for arrives." 

"Oh I'm not waiting for anyone," I laughed trying not to seem upset by it. Not that I was, just people tended to get that impression. Tarachi often said I had a depressed looking face.

"Oh, I just thought seeming as you were here alone..." He started.

"I don't have any friends to wait for." I explained. "I tend to hurt people." I regretted saying that instantly as a wave of pity crossed his face, but I smiled anyway thinking of the one friend I once had had. Her name had been Eri Akama, but soon after we met I told her about my past and it seemed to make her sad. My past had never affected me before, but somehow it upset people and made them feel sorry for me. Things became awkward whenever I invited her round to my house and I eventually decided it wasn't worth it. Simply watching others be happy was enough to make me feel the same. Having friends of my own just caused them pain. 

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi mumbled. "I guess I'll see you around." He waved as he walked off.

I smiled sadly as he left. Living proof of how I affected people.


	2. Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends the there for you when you need them right? Even if you don’t want them to be there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please just stick with this chapter, I promise it does get better!

I rolled my pen nervously between my fingers. It was half an hour past the time we usually met and he still hadn't shown up. Kakashi and I had met by the same tree every day since Tarachi's confrontation. We never really talked that much since we were both quiet people but after a few months of just sitting together reading and writing we considered each other as friends of sorts. He had quickly forgotten the awkwardness of our first conversation and I now found myself with someone I could really be more of myself around. We simply enjoyed each other's company, a bond I'd never experienced before. I glanced along the path for about the a hundredth time. A group of adults walked past me muttering beneath their breath. I froze as I heard what they were discussing. 

 

"Yeah I heard he committed suicide." One said.

 

"Who, the White Fang?" Another asked.

 

"Yeah,"

 

Without waiting to hear another word I set off at a run for the memorial stone, my heart beating like a drum. How could this happen? What should I say? I thought quickly. For reasons I could never explain, I had a weird connection with this boy. I felt his pain more than anyone else's and the last thing I wanted was for him to be hurt. He was like what I imagined a brother to be like, he cared so much for those around him and was quite understanding for his age.

I stopped far back enough that he wouldn't be able to hear my heavy breathing. It was worse than I'd feared. He sat hugging his knees to his chest trying to hide the tears rolling down onto the mask that now covered the lower half of his face. His eyes were fixed, not on the stone itself, but past it to the edge of the small wood where a single rugged stone had been placed as a makeshift headstone. I knew people had been disrespecting the white fang recently, but I never thought it would come to this. It was one thing to lose your parents before you knew them, but to lose them at only four years old when you already had so many memories. I didn't have to imagine the pain, I could feel it. I walked slowly towards him and sat down about a metre away so as not to intrude on his privacy.

 

"Go away," he said quietly "I don't want to talk to anyone,"

 

"Me neither, talking is only a way to hurt people in my opinion." I said. "But you can't hide forever. Even though it's only been a short while, it's best to get over these things." I'd experienced loss but from the rumours I'd heard running through the village this must have been so much worse for him. His dad had meant so much to him.

 

"A ninja must not let emotions interfere! If anyone sees me they'll treat me just like him! I want to be like you now..." His voice softened, "you put everything above yourself right? You survive without friends so you can't hurt anyone right?"

 

"Well actually I'm just not very-" I was going to continue to say I wasn't very good at making friends. Although I knew it wasn't true. I told myself the only real reason I spent time with this boy was because we never spoke and therefore He couldn't form a real attachment to me.

 

"I read that note book of yours." He interrupted. "The day you left it behind and I had to give it back to you the next day at school. I know why you don't have friends, and I'm going to be just like you!" He exclaimed much to my shock. The way I lived wasn't something I wanted for anyone else. I only survived because I was able to live with the happiness of others. "I'll follow all the rules exactly, do whatever I have to for the village. I won't become like him!"

So that's why he's wearing the mask, I thought. Its because he doesn't want to be recognised as his fathers son. They did look so similar. Especially when they smiled. I get the feeling I'll miss that smile.

He wiped his eyes. "I'll be alone, friendless so they can't cloud my judgement. I'll be a tool. So you can't be my friend anymore either!" He stood up.

 

"No," I placed a hand on his shoulder, quickly realising is failed at distancing myself from everyone. It appeared that until recently I had been his friend. "You're not alone, no one can survive alone. If I'm not your friend then so be it, but I see something in your eyes, the person you are destined to be. Your more of a brother than a friend so I'll always be there for you. Whether you want me to or not." I wasn't going to let my only friend go that easily. I could see a glimpse of his future when I looked at him. Caring, self sacrificial, funny, laid back maybe even a bit perverted. He was going to be happy one day I knew it. 

 

"But I don't want to suffer when you die! I can't have bonds anymore!" He yelled. And this was why I hated the world. It destroyed people.

 

"You might not realise it," I said calmly. "But other people are the key to your happiness. I know you'll come to see that one day." I smiled brightly at him. "If you ever need me, I'll be by the same tree you sit under when you read. It's not like I have anything better to do."

 

"Fine but we are not friends." He said with a serious look on his face.

 

"Sure whatever." I smiled again. But I'll always watch over you, friend or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this kind of rushes their friendship a bit, I just didn't feel like writing about two people meeting at a tree, saying hi, and then writing and reading for an hour. It just didn't seem like good character development. If you want to write that chapter, be my guest and I might even put it in. Also don't be afraid to comment even if the story is complete. I really do appreciate it.


	3. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes all that is needed to pass an exam is a small serving of luck and confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is set on the theory that if Kakashi became a jonin when he was nine, and Obito died a few days/weeks later when he was thirteen, Obito and Rin must be approximately four years older than Kakashi and therefore in the same year as Rjahni. Hope you enjoy reading :)

I took a deep breath. The majority of my year had exited the building before me with new headbands clutched in their fists. As much as I cared about others, I wanted to change the world for the better. To do that I needed to become a ninja. And I would start by graduating.

Clearing my head, I entered the test room with a somewhat straight face. 

"Rjahni Kyojaym?" The Hokage asked. I nodded quickly in reply. Looking around, I spotted several dents and burns in the wall from other student's failures. One would think, that with all the amazing ninjutsu in this world, us ninja would have created something that could fix all the mess we made.

"Ok, all you have to do is create a clone and throw a kunai at this target with it." My Sensei explained. 

Thinking carefully through all my training, I analysed the steps needed to make a clone. I could do it, I just wasn't particularly great. At least if it worked I knew I would be able to maintain it long enough to throw the kunai since chakra control was one of the few things I had mastered. After all that, the only real issue was trying to hit the target which I almost always missed. Why had I become a ninja when I clearly had no talent? Who knew?

Carefully, I brought my hands together and formed the hand sign, secretly praying this would work. 

"Clone jutsu." My eyes widened slightly, when I realised it had actually worked. Controlling the amount of surprise in my face, I then picked up the kunai. I used to spend ages lining it up to throw like they taught us, but mine never hit. Usually I just practiced the speed at which I threw them in the hope that one of them would hit by chance. Today however, I slowed a bit. Tossing the kunai, I flinched slightly as it hit the target. For the second time, when I opened my eyes again I was truly shocked. I had hit the target on the third ring from the middle. I looked nervously over at the Sensei on the scoring panel. 

"Well done miss Kyojaym, you pass." I gave the Hokage a genuine smile as I took the headband from him. I had done it, I was a ninja.

\---------------------------------------------

Or so I, and everyone else thought. I had been assigned to team 8, along with Eri and Tarachi, which I wasn't thrilled about, and now the three of us sat infront of our new Sensei who was telling us we weren't even genin yet. 

"This can't be fair Ryoichi Sensei!" Tarachi yelled at him. "Only sixty six percent chance of passing! That means..." He tried to count on his fingers. 

"Two thirds of us won't pass." Eri said bluntly. "So what is the test?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Ryoichi said calmly. "Meet by the training grounds at five in the morning, and don't be late."

"What!" The dark haired boy yelled again. "Five in the morning! Even I'm not willing to wake up that early to drop a few losers from this team." He shot a look at me on the word 'loser' and I rolled my eyes discreetly.

"Well, if you don't show up, the loser this team will be dropping will be you." Their Sensei said plainly. "I'll see you all there tomorrow," he paused for thought, "or not I guess." With that he poofed away. It always amazed me how they did that. I mean how can a person just disappear?

The next morning, I walked happily into the field. I shouldn't be happy since my uncle had back handed me across the face just because there was another test. But I knew that pass or fail it still wouldn't be good enough for him. At least I was used to getting up early since my guardian liked me to train every morning at around four. I just read what ever book I had instead of course, since I enjoyed reading as well as writing. Me being slightly more alert gave me an edge over the others. That's what it felt like anyway.

"Alright, listen up you three." Ryoichi Sensei approached us with two bells in his hand. "Since I couldn't come up with my own test, I asked Minato what he was doing and copied that." I smiled, this guy was simple and straight forward. I liked it. "To pass, you need to take one of these bells from me by noon. Start." Ryoichi was a fairly tall man. He had long red hair which framed a face with bright green eyes and a kind smile. He seemed trust worthy and gentle, but he fought like someone possessed by the devil. We had all seen him give a demonstration at the academy before and I knew that there was no possible way any of us could beat him.

As was to be expected, Tarachi rushed straight in whilst Eri and I hid. I knew I wasn't hiding particularly well, but with an idiot like Tarachi to keep the Sensei busy I didn't need to worry too much. People tended not to notice me. As I watched them fight I realised something fairly important to the test. I had always understood how to perform the ninja skills required of me, I just couldn't do it'll myself without a hundred years worth of practice. Ryoichi Sensei was clearly an amazing ninja, but he was holding back. He didn't expect us to be able to take the bells, at least not one on one. I quickly rushed out of my hiding spot and into the small battle field. If my assumption was correct we might all be able to pass, and if I was wrong at least two of us could. 

Unhooking a kunai from my belt I threw it at Tarachi, not hitting him of course, and kept my eyes on the Sensei's response. I could just about see him sigh a little in despair. Perfect. 

"Hey guys!" I shouted in the hope Eri would hear as well. "Look, we all know I can't do this, but I think you two can. Here's a suggestion, if the three of us work together we might have a chance, and then if we do win, you two can have the bells. I don't mind failing." I smiled at Tarachi who seemed to be running over the idea in his tiny head. 

"I don't even think it will come to that." Eri said appearing behind me. "Ryoichi Sensei has been holding back the entire fight. He doesn't truly expect us to get those bells. He wants to test our team work." I smiled at her. There was no doubt who the clever one in the team was. 

"Good. Tarachi, are you in." I asked the dark haired boy. 

"Fine. Just this once." We all turned on the Sensei together. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a third bell. Laying them flat on his palm he held them out to us.

"Congrats," he smiled, "you all pass."

Once all the cheering and celebrating was done, Eri came up to me. 

"Hey, do you want to maybe go get some lunch together or something? Since we're on the same team." She asked so nicely it was difficult to say no. I still figured it was best to distance myself.

"Maybe some other time." I replied "I have something I need to do."

"That's cool. I thought you might say that, I'll ask Rin from team seven instead." She smiled at me and I suddenly remembered something. Team Seven, Kakashi. Kakashi didn't know I passed the graduation yet. Well, I had no choice but to go and find him, friend or not.


	4. 13th Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Risking your life and doing something which would rob you of your life are complete opposites!” ~ L

For once I wasn't writing or reading. I was sitting with my arms folded tightly across my chest on the bench that Kakashi usually sat on, since tree climbing was totally out of the question. The reason, was the ridiculous top I had been forced into by my uncle. It was an early thirteenth birthday present that consisted of bright pink material attached to me with purple ribbons that were restricting my breathing and cutting off the blood supply to my hands, slowly turning them purple. As much as I hated the idea of hating anything, I detested the top and I was only wearing it to please my uncle since little I did pleased him in the first place. Sighing I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I was just hoping he wouldn't notice if I slipped back into my usual jumper tomorrow.

"Oh, Hello Rjahni." A voice said next to me. I looked up and spotted Rin Nohara. I was certain I had never spoken to her before, so the fact she knew my name was a little surprising despite us having been in the same class at the academy. I hadn't seen her much over the last three and a half years and the dark material I tended to wear, meant that whilst she was busy becoming a chunin she definitely didn't seem to have noticed me. I rarely even spoke to Kakashi these days as he was often busy on missions.

"You haven't seen Obito anywhere, have you?" She asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "I promised. I would always watch him, but it's difficult if he's always late. I thought if I asked him to meet me here we might all get to our next mission briefing on time." She sighed and I turned away. "Hey, are you ok? You're out here all alone." She looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm fine." I replied smiling, having figured over the years that smiling when responding to a question gives a more positive image. "You just reminded me of a promise I made about four years ago. I haven't made much effort to keep it."

"It wouldn't be a promise to Kakashi would it?" She asked her hazel eyes looking at me as if she could read my thoughts.

"You don't have to look at me like that," I said realising that, like me, she was hiding her true feelings for my sake. "I know you like Kakashi, you don't have to hide it." I laughed lightly.

"Really? I just thought...because you spend so much time with him...maybe you." Stuttering as her cheeks turned red, it wasn't difficult to tell that she thought I liked him in the same way as her.

"Kakashi's more like a brother than a friend." I smiled at her again. "Your secret is completely safe in my hands." I stood up to leave, "I have somewhere I need to be, I'll see you around." I walked of in a much happier mood as I thought of the amazing people Kakashi had on his team. I knew Rin was watching out for both him and Obito all the time.

So I'm not the only one who's still trying to be your friend, huh Kakashi.

"Hey, nerdo!" A voice yelled at me. "Ryoichi Sensei called us in for another miss- what the hell are you wearing?!" I sighed as I came into contact with Tarachi. I was going to burn this top one day.

\---------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later and the last thing on my mind was the stupid top I was being forced to wear, Even though I hadn't been able to keep up with the rest of my team on the way here and the way Tarachi had teased me about it. No, now I was being forced into real fight. Having been genin for three and a half years now, our team had completed enough C rank missions that it was no longer deemed necessary for Ryoichi Sensei to stay with us at all times on them. But we were in the middle of a war and war being full of all things stupid and pointless, were being attacked for a couple of scrolls worth of weapons. In front of us stood four ninja from the hidden mist, all with blood thirsty looks in their eyes. I gripped my sword tighter as I looked either side of me at my comrades. Tarachi was frozen and Eri looked nervous, strange since I was clearly the weak link on our team.

"Hand over the scrolls brats." One of them spat. I raised the kunai reminding of when I faced off against Tarachi as a kid. We had no chance against the enemy, even an idiot could see that they were all on a level high above ours. Noticing our determination they laughed.

"Fine then, let's do this the hard way."

A paper bomb holding kunai raced towards me. The others came to their senses and dodged but my reflexes weren't quick enough. Similar to last time, all I could do was flinch and brace for the impact. This time though, no one came to my rescue. My eyes snapped open the minute I hit the ground, the pain not bothering me in the slightest. One of the enemy pulled out an umbrella with seals surrounding the edges. Eri looked over at me, perhaps asking if I was ok but the hearing in my left ear was gone.

No more being the weak link, I thought to myself. There had to be something I could do. 

Strangely I felt unknown strength surge through me as the shower of kunai raced towards the others. Moving faster than I thought was possible, I found myself in front of the others, the pair of kunai that were headed for their vital spots embedded in my right shoulder. Another kunai scraped the side of my face but was soon deflected by Eri. A small trickle of blood from the explosion ran down my face and I smiled.

"Run," I said quietly and calmly, trying to grab the sword I had slung on my back only to find that the kunai had jammed my joint. I knew that I would bleed to death if I went through with my plan but I didn't have a choice. "Run, both of you." I said to the others happily. "I got this."

"But there's no way you can beat them!" Eri yelled at me. "Get your head straight Rjahni, they'll kill you."

"I know." I smiled at her. "Like I said when we took the bell test. You two are much better ninja than I'll ever be, you deserve to continue on your path. Run, be free."

"But Rjahni!" Her face fell as she realised there was no dissuading me from my path.

"I said, I got this." Pulling the kunai from my shoulder, I used it to slice through the ribbon around my waist, accidentally cutting my stomach in the process. I gasped, not from pain, but from the ability to breathe again. I watched the others slowly back off as I grabbed my sword and raced at full speed toward the enemy taking them slightly by surprise. As I neared them another kunai sliced my shoulder but I didn't stop managing to land a single blow on the enemy who jumped back immediately.

"How did she do that?" He gasped jumping back. "Surely she should have hesitated for atleast a second when I cut her."

"We'll just have to watch out for that next time." Another replied. Although I had lost my only hope of an advantage over them I felt my heart lift. If I was going to die here at least I would go down using my own unique power to protect my friends. I didn't feel pain, not truly, and when two people who meant so much to me were in danger I was glad that I could fight until my last breath. Because in the end I did care about them, I cared about everyone in the village. The enemy had taken to beating me fist to fist now and I'd hit the ground more times than I could count. With my vision blurring in and out I almost missed the glimpse of red hair wiz past me. I hit the ground.


	5. Believe

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in the hospital bed. Today was my last day before release and I couldn't wait to get out, not to see people again, but to avoid them. Over the past week that I had been conscious I felt like I had been visited by the entire leaf village, Eri, Tarachi, Rin, Obito, Kakashi, Ryoichi Sensei, even the Hokage made a quick visit to congratulate me on stalling the enemy long enough for our Sensei to arrive and rescue the mission. The whole process was quite draining and I wanted nothing more than to be able to sit in a tree on the edge of the woods and just be completely alone. 

One face was missing from the visitors, unsurprisingly, it was my uncle. From what the Hokage had told me, he was vaguely impressed with me, but for him nothing was ever enough. There was a quick knock on the door and a friendly face entered the room.

"Ryoichi Sensei," I smiled up at him as he sat up on the end of the bed.

"So you're finally getting out of here, huh?" He asked looking around the room as I nodded in reply. "I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how brave you were earlier, without you Eri and Tarachi might not be alive."

"I know," I mumbled. This mission had completely ruined my ability to blend into the background, despite it managing to ruin that horrible top of mine.

"You'll be a great shinobi, with a little training." He ran a hand through his hair. "So I wondering if you would like to have some specialist training from me to strengthen your fundamental skills. From what I hear you have quite a lot of spare time." I pondered the offer for a few minutes. There was nothing I wanted more than to improve my skills and become a better ninja, but just as I was about to agree I remembered my conversation with Rin before the mission. I suddenly had a much better idea of who I could ask to train me.

"Thankyou Sensei, but there's a certain eight year old prodigy who I should really spend some more time with." I smiled gratefully at him since his belief meant more to me than he realised. I could become a ninja, I was certain of it now.

\-------------------------------

I tried and failed to block the quick succession of of punches and kicks. Jumping out of the line of fire, I gave myself a moment to catch my breath. I'd already planned out a strategy for winning this practice scenario but now I was in the fight I simply didn't have the time or strength to pull it off. I attempted going on the offensive, but Kakashi blocked every attack with ease. I ran forward determination taking over me. A blunted kunai flew at me from the forest canopy. I just managed to dodge it and sighed despairingly, beginning to wish that I'd let Ryoichi train me anyway.

 

"Even you should have seen a trap like that." Kakashi stated crossing his arms. 

No need to make me look quite so terrible, I thought to myself. At least I'm trying.

Another three fired from the opposite direction the blunt blades bouncing off my arm. Fed up I pulled out my sword to deflect the last one.

 

"Rjahni! We talked about this, swords are-" he began to lecture me for the tenth time.

 

"Offensive weapons not defensive, I know, I know." I finished rolling my eyes. "I'm gonna have the bruise from the first two anyway." He sighed.

 

"You have a perfectly good kunai on your belt. Next time use that." He instructed.

 

"C'mon we both know I'm hopeless with kunai." I stated "besides I don't use that one." I said looking at the green handled blade fondly.

 

"A ninja should only carry necessary tools for the job." He said exasperated.

 

"I'll use it if I have to but this is the one I threatened Tarachi with the day I met you. You’re the only friend I ever had, so I kept it." I had already anticipated the reply.

 

"We're not-"

 

"Well your my friend even if I'm not yours. As annoying as you are, I'm more myself around you." I smiled, "besides this kunai is important for other reasons. It's the one my father killed my mother and himself with." I rolled it between my fingers again, the thought only occurring to me afterwards that this might be a dangerous subject to talk about considering Kakashi's past.

 

"He killed them?" he asked. He seemed to be ok but I could see a slight discomfort hidden in his eyes.

 

"They were enemy captives, and knew the location of a devastating weapon of our clan that the enemy planned to use to destroy the village we lived in. It was the easiest way to make sure no one knew. My uncle escaped and brought this back, then when I joined the academy he gave it to me. Of course I was only a few months old so I don't even know if the village still exists. My uncle and I moved here directly following their deaths. I'm proud of them, even if they did leave me with one pain in the neck of an uncle. I think that's one of the reasons I was ready to die on that last mission." I smiled at him but quickly changed my expression as I saw the depression sealed behind his eyes. Four years had passed but it would still take a while longer for him to realise how great his father truly was.

 

"Hey look, a message. Maybe they nominated us for the next exam." He said pointing at the bird circling closer to the ground. The change of subject was welcomed by both of us.

 

"Yeah," I sighed. "Although you already passed the chunin exams two years ago." He opened the scroll.

 

" I've been nominated for the jonin exams!" He exclaimed. "Oh, and.." He trailed off slightly.

Please dont let him say what I think he's gonna say. I pleaded desperately myself. Surely after all this time he believes in me. Sensei believed in me...

He looked my dead in the eye.

"I know your going to hate me for this, but..."

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stop posting! Someone help me!


	6. Cursed Powers

Immediately...

..."Rjahni, I know your going to hate me for this," he said, "but please don't take the chunin exams. It's not that I don't believe you can pass, I just don't know if you can pass now. You're reckless and have strangely high pain tolerance which puts you at a disadvantage." He argued, clearly thinking I would throw my life away again. "A ninja must not be blinded by emotion but if..." He looked away. His lack of belief hit me hard. Surely he'd seen how much I'd improved since he started helping me. Well at least this showed he cared, like a glimpse of the future him I had seen so long ago.

"You've always been so strong." I whispered. Knowing what I was about to say would break my one rule and hurt him, but I had no choice. I'd always been able to see people's true emotions and knew there was more to this boy than people saw. I just wished I could read my own emotions, since I never quite figured out why I'd broken my rules and become his friend in the first place. If I'd just watched him like all the others we wouldn't have to have this conversation now.

"My only dream was to take the pain out of this world. To take it all on myself and help change the world. I thought by becoming a ninja I could take the hits for others and save them from the pain of losing comrades. That's why I never let anyone get close to me, although I failed that." I took a deep breath before continuing, making a small effort to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes. "But you're right, I can't change the world." I admitted giving up on my dream. I would never be a ninja, I knew I couldn't be regardless of what Ryoichi said. I just didn't have the capabilities to learn the fundamental skills, which were, well fundamental. "Just promise me something, you'll try change the world for me."

Falling silent I turned and left before I actually started crying, which may have seemed childish, but ninja or not I was only thirteen years old. It was painful but I knew it was the right decision. I was never cut out to be a ninja in the first place. I lacked any natural talent like Kakashi and lacked the stamina to train like Gai. I didn't have any special skills either, unless you counted stupidity. I was useless.

I took a deep breath before entering the house my uncle and I lived in. It was small and gloomy looking, and the only part that had ever felt like a real home was my cramped bedroom.

"I heard you've been nominated for the chunin exams." He said as I entered. "Make sure you don't mess them up." I sighed, typical. I was definitely about to get hurt. More than I realised at the time. If I had known how much pain that single moment was going to bring me, maybe I'd have been smarter and worded it differently. But I wanted to stand up to him, prove I had the right to be more than his property. A tool to restore a dead clan to greatness.

"I'm not going to take them." I said turning around slowly. It was as my head turned that it hit me, right beneath my left cheekbone. I felt a wave of pain pass through me. He had pulled it from a display on the wall that had belonged to our clan for years. I didn't know what it was at the time, but it was a Cursed Knife. THE cursed knife to be exact, an ancient heirloom of my clan. The weapon my parents had died trying to hide. The tears from earlier spilled from my eyes as pain greater than even I could withstand raced though my veins.

"Failure!" He yelled, shoving me outside like he had done so many times before. Gaining some control over myself and snapping out of panic, I yanked the knife from my face as I fell onto the bottom step. In a desperate struggle to release the pain and calm myself, I channeled all my chakra into the cut. It was the only logical thing I could think of doing to get my head straight again. Usually when I was thrown out I would go sit out the night on Kakashi's roof but since that was out of the question I had to calm down and make a reasonable desision. If only I wasn't so terrified. Closing my eyes so I couldn't see the Lightning raining down on my home and setting it alight I ran for the hokage's building. 

Bursting into his office, blood still running down my face I froze. Infront of his desk stood three people, probably receiving a mission to make up the numbers for the chunin exam. I stared straight at Kakashi, the middle person of the three. 

"Thankyou," the Hokage said to them as they turned to leave Kakashi brushing past my shoulder on the way out. I collapsed onto my knees unsure of what to do. I could feel great surges of power rushing through me and all the time there was the lingering feeling of that lightning. I had caused it, I knew I had.

"Oh dear," the Hokage said looking down at me. "I think you better come with me." I nodded sheepishly and followed him into a side room where he wiped the blood from my face and tried to calm me. "Did your uncle ever tell you why you moved to this village?" He asked. Still too panicked to speak I shook my head. "Well then, I need to explain something about your clan."

As he was talking, he explained a lot of the history of my seemingly ill fated family. The knife I had been cut with was a cursed knife. It was a malicious weapon designed to turn the one it cut into a monster of sorts. The curse was like a separate being, it multiples the afflicted’s chakra until it was at least 100 times what it had been, and then took control of their body. The amount of power accessible was supposed to rise with the strength of the hosts emotions and it sought to cause them as much emotional pain as possible but protect them from all physical harm. Once you were cursed, you would remain that way forever. Looking at my reflection in the window I noticed that the cut had already healed and strange blue marks surrounded the scar it left behind. 

"Your parents wanted your uncle to bring you here, because there was a prophecy long ago about you. That you would be cursed by the knife, but survive. You would gain the powers for yourself and learn to live with them. Your parents knew their village would use you only as a weapon and so brought you here where you would be safe. They always knew you were special; your chakra has a peculiar imbalance in it. Probably the reason chakra control comes so easily to you." He looked out the window and sighed, "it would seem that by channeling your chakra into the cut, it’s unique make up sealed the curse so it only controls you in a few emotions." 

"I-I killed my uncle didn't I?" I mumbled at him, watching as he nodded sadly in response. "Then I need permission to leave the village. Please," I begged, "I don't want to hurt anyone else. And if what you say is true then maybe I can return one day." I wanted to keep all of them safe and there was only one sure way to do it if I truly had only partial control of myself. 

"Is this truly what you wish?" He asked me. I nodded. "Then I officially make you a member of the ANBU, and am sending you on a secret mission to master your powers. I hope some day you rethink this and return. Your strength of heart would have made you an excellent kunoichi, and I hope you use that to your advantage out there."

"Thankyou," I mumbled turning to leave. I had a plan of what to do now. I was too dangerous to keep living.

‘Eri, Tarachi, Ryoichi Sensei, I'm sorry I have to leave you now, this really is the end. And Rin,’ I thought smiling, ‘watch over Kakashi as well for me. I already failed that mission.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who sees Rjahni and the others as if they were watching the anime itself. Also, what do you think she will do next? I'd love to see your predictions in the comments :)


	7. Tree Climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time: it shapes us, changes us, and throughout the generations repeats us, but never replays us.

Only one month had passed since I had left the Hokage, and I was in agony. Partly due to the multitude of failed attempts at deactivating the curse and partly because I had decided to watch a certain boy in the hopes of finding out how my old friend was doing. It was too painful to watch Kakashi himself as I had discovered about a week and a half after I had left. He had already forgotten me, but he seemed more stubborn and rule bound than ever, and there was nothing I could do. But now that boy I had watched was dead, and so was my Sensei. There was nothing I could have done, but the loss of two of the most impotant people in my life at Kanabi bridge brought to light how much my own life was slipping past me why was there never anything I could do? Some hero I was.

It was the middle of the night now, and there was finally no one waiting in front of the memorial at the edge of the village. I looked down at the items in my hand, a single flower and a small sapling, both with short notes attached to them. I started by placing the flower at the stone along with dozens of others that had been left by the friends and family of those who had fallen. Turning the piece of paper over I reread it.

In memory of a Sensei who believed in me.

Short, simple and true. No one could possibly know that I left the note, yet it said all I needed it to. Ryoichi was the only one who had ever believed in me and had meant a great deal. If I thought about it, he was like the father I had never had. I knew his death would effect Eri and Tarachi as well, even if I hadn't meant that much to them, losing two team members in such a short time had to hurt. I had to pray they would be OK. When I reached the tree line of the forest surrounding the stone I planted the sapling. It was weak looking, but it reminded me of him, something that could grow up strong.

In Memory of a ninja who achieved great things, Obito Uchiha.

This time I left the name in the hope Kakashi might spot it.

"Obito," I whispered, "the boy who achieved something I never could, setting Kakashi free from his hatred. Both you and Ryoichi, you were prepared to help someone who appeared to have no chance. For the two of you, I'll change my mind. I'll train hard and become the ninja you saw I could be, Sensei. One day I'll return here, and when I do, I promise to help change this world and protect your friend Obito."

{18 years later}

"It's not impossible, just watch." A silver haired ninja on crutches began to walk up a tree to the amazement of his three students.

I felt a slight jolt in my emotions but smiled anyway. I knew I should be worried about the surges in my power caused by them but I was far enough away to ensure I didn't hurt anyone. I hadn't had an incident with the powers for quite a while now anyway, and the last major mistake was at least fourteen years ago now.

"Kakashi," I sighed to myself. "You never did stop being a show off. It's a good thing you can't hear me through these defences." It was also a good thing that I had finally gotten used to following him again. I guess you could call me a stalker, but living in isolation the only way I could truly be happy was by watching others. I basically lived through my old friend nowadays.

I continued to watch as the Raven and blonde haired boys began to bicker over who would manage it first. Kakashi pulled out a book and relaxed against a tree ignoring his two students. The third pink haired one cheering the Raven one on from the top of the tree she had already climbed, and proven her skill in chakra control. Her skills reminded me of my own a little.

"I am not a scaredy cat!" The blonde one yelled whilst falling from around half way up his tree.

"Oh really, who was it who beat up those guys whilst you stood like a frightened three year old!" The Raven haired retorted, clearly enjoying his teammates annoyance.

"Oh yeah! Well I bet I'll make chunin before you! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, believe it!" He smiled goofily whilst glancing at the girl out the corner of his eye.

"Shut up and leave Sasuke alone Naruto!" The pinkette yelled from her tree. I figured this team was quite similar to the old team Minato with its rivalry and love triangle, but I blocked the thought quickly. I had too many bad memories associated with them, it would be dangerous to recall them even at this distance.

"You'll probably be asked to stay out of the chunin exams for your own safety loser." Sasuke jeered. "Then you'll run away to cry in the forest."

I felt Kakashi's interest in their conversation spike. Could he possibly be thinking the same thing as I was? He leaned his head back and gazed up at the sky.

"Rjahni," he said quietly. "I wonder what happened to you." 

I felt another rush of power and jumped back a few meters to protect them. It was instinct now; power rises, run away. 

"He remembers me, he wonders what happened to me." I said to myself a little too happily. "So I guess in all that pain he didn't forget his old friend." I calmed myself down with a few sharp breaths. "Get yourself together Rjahni, whatever this feeling is block it like all the rest." I returned my attention to Kakashi. After all, I was just watching to check he was ok. Well, that and I enjoyed watching him being happy.

"I suppose you've been killed by now though." He sighed and my power surged again. He was the only person left who knew I survived the fire at my house and his lack of belief once again damaged me slightly. I still spent most of my time alone, and with good reason.

"Damn it, get yourself together." I decided now would probably a good time to leave, maybe head back to Kohona. Besides I needed to change the flowers on Obito and Rin's graves. If his team was in danger I'd sense their mind presences and teleport to them. I wouldn't mess up again, I wouldn't let him suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short. (At least I think it is) also comment how you think the story is going so far, I'm happy to change and improve it at any point.


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run around in circles enough times and you no longer know where you are

I ran swiftly along the rooftops, heading further into the village as I followed Kakashi along a worryingly familiar path. I usually wouldn't go this far into the village, what with the large numbers of people there at rush hour, but after a small adventure in the land of waves (you know the one :) I realised how much control I had gained over my powers the last few years and was now slightly less afraid of them. Of course I did still have to take deep breaths at regular intervals to calm my nerves, and suppress the Lightning crackling between my fingers. In my lightning free hand, I began to pass some chakra through the air between my fingers, as yet another attempt to calm myself as we walked down an all to familiar street to stop infront of a charred and broken building. 

"Why?" I whispered to myself, "why would he come here of all places?" I watched as he stood silently in front of the building I had once called home. The building where the curse had claimed its first, and hopefully last, victim through me. Despite the number of losses Kakashi and others had suffered over the years, I had never killed another person after that day. I didn't even have anything to do with Obito and Minato's deaths.

I watched him pull out the last page in his ‘icha icha’ book, the one that is always blank for some unknown reason, and write something on it. He scribbled it out and rewrote it. Leaving it under a small pebble to protect it from the wind, he sighed, turned and left. Once he was gone, I used my powers to pull the note out from under the rock and fly it into my grasp. Fiddling nervously with my kunai I unfolded it and read it through.

~Rjahni,  
It's been a while since we I last considered what happened to you. I would hope that if you were are out there somewhere, you might forgive me for  
All I'm trying to say is I wish you were still here, and I hadn't convinced myself you were a traitor. I was reminded of you by one of Naruto and Sasuke's arguments the other day, I just wasn't sure how to say this since the only reminder you even existed is the reminants of your old team. Over the years I've let so much slip through my fingers, that I managed to forget you. I've been thinking, looking at my students, and I changed my mind. I believe in you, and I believe you're alive. Wherever you are, I'm sorry.~

I felt my powers rise, and I smiled sadly at the note as it was struck by lightning and burnt away. Talk about things slipping through one's fingers.  
The last thing I wanted was for him to remember me, why?

"Thinking about old friends?" A voice said next to me as I realised I had dropped the defences I had created which rendered me invisible and untraceable.

"Lord Hokage, sir." I greeted looking up at the old man who stood near me.

"You weren't considering your return at all, were you?" He asked. "The last time we spoke, after Kakashi was released from the ANBU, you were on the fence about the matter."

"I know I have control now," I explained, "I'm just not sure if I could retain it near so many people."

"Well, I'm sure-" I cut him off looking out over the village.

"That's not everything, I feel like people might just be better off if I stayed here." I thought of Kakashi and his new team, Eri and Tarachi with their three year old daughter, everyone was perfectly happy without me.

"It is difficult trying to please everyone." He said looking at me, "Impossible, some might say. So, how about you take this back and take some time to work out the answer. You're a smart girl, I'm sure it'll come to you." I looked at the object he had placed in my hand and let myself vanish, jumping a few metres back so the rise in power wouldn't scare me. Running my finger over the cold hard metal and fabric of my old leaf headband, I smiled.

‘Maybe, just maybe I'll wear this again one day.’


	9. Crossed Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves a humorous hermit... right?

I'd been watching the same group of ninja for a while now. They'd been monitoring movements in and out of Kohona, waiting for this moment. They were clearly skilled but luck was on their side. After all not much goes unnoticed by Kakashi. I almost shouted out to warn them but decided to hold back. Perfectly camouflaged needles knocked out the team captain quickly. After that it wasn't difficult to capture all four. This would be my moment. Time to take a chance and finally return home. Monitoring their chakra as they vanished, it didn't take much longer than a day to locate the prison and reach it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, adjusting my headband.

 

Inside the fortress Sakura Haruno opened her eyes and gazed in panic at her surroundings. She appeared to be on a round platform surrounded by some form of chakra force field. With her were Sasuke and Naruto. All three were missing their former possessions, dressed in a black t-shirt and a similar pair of shorts. Confused she closed her eyes and tried to think straight.

 

"Awake now are we?" A voice murmured from across the room. Looking over Sakura noticed Kakashi Sensei in similar conditions, only his shirt was ripped and blood stained. A whip laced with shards of metal hung outside the glowing blue barrier.

 

"Torture," he said nonchalantly noting her horrified stare. "It's a common way to get your captives to talk or weaken them sufficiently to keep them contained. Clearly they haven't underestimated me." She blinked a few times processing the scene.

 

"Sakura if you don't have any good ideas of how to escape go back to sleep. You're just irritating." Sasuke muttered from the corner.

"Ugh, I can't believe we just got back from kicking Zabuza's butt and now we're stuck here!" Naruto yelled kicking ineffectively at the barrier.

"You too Naruto," the raven haired boy muttered. "You definitely won't have any good ideas."

"What did you just say?!"

Sakura turned her head away to hide her false tears at Sasuke's rejection. Sighing, she sat on the floor and hugged her knees in despair. Even now, Naruto was still picking fights, what was his deal? She was about to close her eyes when a bright blue light across the room caught her attention. It was in the shape of a woman slowly emerging from the wall. Once separated from the wall the light quickly faded leaving her fully visible. Again she blinked in amazement. The woman was bare foot wearing black leggings with stirrups under her heels, the only thing separating her feet from the stone cold floor. She didn't seem bothered though. On top was a dark blue jumper with cropped sleeves rolled up at the edges. Her face was mostly covered by the neck of her jumper, which acted a bit like Kakashi's mask. Sakura tried to imagine what she looked like beneath it but couldn't picture a face. Her hair was in a long French plait down her front with one bang on the left side hanging over her forehead protector. Metal plates covered the back of both her hands, one attached to a fingerless glove, the other to a black bandage winding round her arm. She also happened to be me. I'd done it. I had come back to the world.

 

"It's been a long time Kakashi," I stated smiling to myself, taking a disguised breath. I knew this would be difficult. "Now then," I continued, ignoring the looks of confusion from across the room. "This barrier is designed specifically for the captive preventing them from crossing. Yet the chakra has created a semipermeable membrane allowing others to cross." Concentrating on the analysis, talking to myself as always, I managed to block out the closeness of their mind presences. I pulled out the headbands I had found earlier and tossed Kakashi, who had his hand over one eye, his. 

 

"This could take a while so it might make life easier if you cover your Sharingan with this." I remarked casually, watching his confusion. Before he had a chance to question how I knew about his eye, Naruto yelled across the room.

 

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" I winced. Damn this guy is noisy. I thought remembering not to speak my thoughts out loud for a change.

 

"Sorry," I replied, "how awfully rude of me." My voice now entering a sarcastic tone. "My name is Rjahni Kyojaym." Messing with this guy was actually kind of enjoyable. It kept me calmer than I would usually be with my power this strong.

"There's no way." Kakashi muttered in disbelief. I didn’t think he had recognised me when I walked in and now I was proved right. “Liar, who are you really?”

"What is it Sensei?" Sakura asked looking up.

"Rjahni Kyojaym was supposed to have died in a fire shortly after her thirteenth birthday. I had my suspicions, but..." He trailed off and I took another deep breath.

"So you know her then," Sasuke stated.

"Knew her more like." He said adjusting his forehead protector. “So who are you?” He reiterated. 

 

“I told you my name was Rjahni Kyojaym, I haven’t lied to you yet Kakashi.” I stated calmly. “I met you when you were four years old remember? Back before you started reading all that ‘icha icha’ rubbish.”

”I don’t believe it...” although this time he clearly thought it was more possible that i was telling the truth.

"Well I'm-" Naruto began.

 

"Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever." I mimicked to his irritation and my delight.

No, I told myself. Don't make anyone upset, I might still be alive but I'm keeping my promise to myself.

"Now if you don't mind I’d like to continue breaking you guys out." I said calmly.

 

"How's someone like you supposed to break us out?! Even Kakashi Sensei couldn't! It has to be impossible!" Naruto yelled. I rubbed my ears.

 

"Trust me," I said with a sideways glance at Kakashi, watching his brain whir. Averting my eyes soon after due to the power change. "Although both of us have obtained certain 'unique' assets, or disabilities depending on how you veiw it, since we last met. I can assure you I know the full extent of Kakashi's powers, if not my own. Now let me concentrate." 

 

‘There, I thought, that should have confused them sufficiently enough to keep them from distracting me. Now, stay calm.’ Of course I knew they were aware that Kakashi's new 'asset' as I called it was his Sharingan, no one but the Third Hokage knew of mine, even if Kakashi did know I was alive.


	10. Prison break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!  
> (Geez don’t yell so loud Naruto!)

I reached the barrier of the first prison, I had never done this before but the theory was sound enough. I was slightly nervous using my powers, but I knew I could control them well enough if I kept calm, just like the land of waves. Placing my left hand on the barrier and my right against the left side of my nose I entered the analysis phase. Why I found that position helpful I would never quite know; perhaps it had something to do with focussing through one eye only. In this phase I could see how every price of chakra tied together to create the boundary. I lingered a few moments in the phase enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by nothing but chakra. No people, nothing. Sighing I returned to the task at hand. Disconnecting the links in my mind I removed my hand from the barrier and cast the jutsu.

"Release!" My eyes widened in surprise that it had actually worked.

Suddenly a bang was heard from across the room. Kakashi's prison was quickly filling with a purple gas of some form, probably poisonous. I cursed user my breath for not noticing. Clearly this enemy didn't care if he died as long as it stopped the three genin from getting very far in their escape plan. Part of me wondered what might have happened if I had broken Kakashi’s prison first instead, but it was a possibility I didn’t have time to consider.

"You three," I said knowing exactly what was happening behind me without looking. "Run back to the village and find the Hokage. Tell him all that has happened since you were captured, OK?" It felt weird barking out orders. When I had been in my squad it had always been that idiot Tarachi ordering people around. All I ever seemed to do was tell people to run away.

"What about Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yeah! We're not leaving him behind!" Naruto yelled. The boy began to run toward Kakashi’s prison, fist raised as if he could smash the barrier to pieces.

I smiled to myself. He sure had a loyal squad. No, focus! I told myself. Why am I getting so distracted?

"Listen!" I snapped. acting like I hadn't just snapped at myself in my head. "I might be able to save him but to do so I need to release the barrier. This gas can kill in minutes and I can't risk your lives as well. If I'm successful we will be at the village by the end of tomorrow. Now go!" I did have to save as many people from pain as possible after all. This time they seemed to trust me more, glancing around the room for a way out. Quickly casting a protection jutsu on them (causing them to flash blue as I did so) I blasted a hole in the wall and watched them leave. Then using the help of the curse I focused chakra into my lungs before entering Kakashi's prison.

The curse is designed to maximise emotional suffering and therefore shields you from physical harm, so gas could not harm me. The basis was that I was supposed to live whilst I was unable to stop myself from killing everyone I cared about. Thank the forces in heaven for chakra imbalances. 

I released the barrier and knelt next to him, checking his heart beat. Still alive, but I knew I had to act quick. Pulling the mask down I breathed the chakra infused air into his lungs expelling the poison. I felt my cheeks turn red slightly as I looked at his face. It was a really handsome face...

No! What is wrong with me? Could I seriously- no. Definitely not. Lifting him over my shoulder, I fled before the gas could renter. Save him first, then question why I keep acting weird.

\--------------------------------------------

I woke to the sounds of the forest, the same as every morning. Rubbing my eyes, I began to recall the events of the last day.

“Oh yeah,” I murmured to myself. “I was just trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me.” I stifled a laugh to ensure I didn't wake him. 

My recall provided an explanation for his blood soaked into my clothes. I pondered how long it would take to wash all the stains out. It wasn't like I had anything else to wear. I'd healed all his wounds now and simply waited for him to wake, whilst scribbling in my book half way up the nearest tree. The scenario reminded m a bit of when we were kids. Sensing his mind presence I covered my face again with the neck of my jumper and looked down to see him attempting to get up. Jumping swiftly down to join him, I examined his current state. He didn't exactly look in the best shape. I blocked out another strange feeling. We could begin travelling at noon without missing the deadline.

"So 'K', back to the world of the living are we?" I greeted him as he rubbed his eyes in confusion. I figured if I could keep a cheery facade he wouldn't notice how messed up I was.

"Do you mind recapping what the hell happened?" He asked wearily, "And if you could tell me what your doing here and who you are, that would be a helpful detail. Lord third told us all you were dead."

I briefly explained what had happened as far as I knew. (Which was nearly the whole story anyway.) I left out the bit about the gas being poisonous though, not wanting to explain how I stopped him from dying. I also reiterated for the third time that I was in fact telling the truth about my identity. Ninja were so suspicious these days.

"As for why I'm here," I continued. "I was following those pawns of Orochimaru. He's got them pretty well trained in gen-jutsu. I mean if they could trick you that easily K." I had had time to take a quick look around the fortress unnoticed after the others left and had a good idea of what had happened.

"Orochimaru, the ugly bastard." He muttered under his breath, digging through his rucksack for supplies.

"Ugly? I actually find him quite attractive." I smirked beneath my mask as the rustling noise subsided. "What? You jealous?" Now it was all I could do not to burst out laughing. I'd found a good way to distract myself at least. A challenge like irritating him would keep my mind from wondering too far. "You know I thought spending as much time with Gai as you used to would have built up your guard against this sort of thing. Now where's that 'to do' list. Let's see, break Kakashi's cool, check." Ok, this wasn't working, there was still a strange feeling. 

"Don't we need to get going." He muttered.

"I'm in no rush. I forgot how gullible you could be. I mean honestly! Imagine trying to kiss him with that tongue, ewww! Still..." I say looking him in the eye, as if daring him. I just had to keep the conversation going. I'd sort myself out later. "It is kinda true, he's hot." I smirked "Hungry?" I asked tossing him an apple.

"Not after that splendid image you just gave me, no." He replied trying to stand, remembering his still shaky state. I got him to lean on me, trying not to blush even though it was hidden by my mask, before using my curse to teleport us both back to the village in a flash of blue. I'd delivered him to the hospital and spoken to the Hokage before it had even begun to get dark.

“I've missed people more than I realised,“ I whispered to myself as I curled up on the hospital roof to sleep.


	11. Unusual Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more step around the world I go, more and more about the world I know ~ Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how socially awkward Rjahni always is. Reminds me of myself a little :)

"C'mon, why not? I'm a customer like all the rest of them." I argued with the short dark haired man in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow street rats into my shop. If you want service go find some shoes." The man replied grumpily.

I was standing in front of a small neat looking café near the edge of the village. (I still didn't like being near too many people.) I fingered the change in my pocket, sighing.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir," I said turning around and beginning to wonder through the streets of Konoha, searching for a place where I might be allowed a meal without shoes. The lack of shoes was important of course, as was everything about my appearance. Due to my skills in Chakra control I was able to apply the water walking technique to air and float. However, to do this I needed to be able to feel every change in the air beneath me and the concentration it took was on another level. It was useful for sneaking around though...

Looking up I found myself outside the very Ramen shop I'd been avoiding. I'd been able to sense Kakashi and his students presence here the entire time but due to a strange desire to be near the silver haired ninja I'd purposely avoided it. I just couldn't control my emotions well near him. Since I was this close though, and the place was a simple stand meaning the lack of footwear shouldn't annoy the owner, I gave into the temptation and walked over to a seat a few down from Kakashi. I smiled as I passed him on the side of his good eye. He pretended not to notice me but I knew he had seen me. I could sense irritation radiating from his mind presence. 

"Hello there, can I help you?" The owner asked smiling brightly. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"I'm from out of town," I said deciding that would result in fewer questions than saying something stupid like 'I used to live here but was cursed and forced to leave.' "I'll just have a plain ramen if that's ok," I said smiling falsely at him. 

"Sure, one plain ramen coming up!" He returned to his cooker.

I risked a sideways glance at Kakashi. I saw him quickly polish off his food before any of his students, to their dismay, could get a glance at his face. He seemed nervous.

"Here you go!" A bowl of warm noodles was placed in front of me and I left a few coins on the counter top before inhaling the smell.

"Wow," I mumbled to myself. "I don't think I've eaten anything but fruit and nuts for a life time." I separated my chopsticks about to dig in when I sensed Kakashi standing up.

"Well I've got some paper work to go over, see you three later." His smooth voice said. Wait, why was I thinking of his voice as smooth? That was just a weird word all together! I mentally slapped myself back into my senses.

"But Kakashi Sensei, you said you'd pay this time." Naruto protested.

"See you," he said before vanishing. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. I turned my head so they wouldn't be able to see my curse mark as I pulled down my mask, and ate my food quickly. 

I was lying on a roof when I saw Kakashi next. He was taking the same route as when he left the note for me a week ago. I put my camouflage up so no one would notice me following the jonin and walked along the rooftops next to him. I shouldn't really have been following him since I had my own life now and it could be officially classed as stalking. But I was curious as to why the ninja had acted like I didn't exist earlier when he clearly had seen me. Arriving infront of the charred house I remembered the other reason why I shouldn't have followed him. This building still broke my barrier of emotion easily, although it appeared that wasn't a difficult challenge anymore, since even being near Kakashi sent my powers rising. To many memories I guessed?

He dug around in the dirt a bit before confirming his suspicions that the note was missing.

"How long have you been following me?" He murmured to himself, clearly unaware of my presence. I wished I still had the note so I could let it float down to him, but pushed the thought from my mind. I had to control myself around him. I couldn't think of an appropriate explanation for this. It wasn't just seeing my old friend after so long, it was something more now, I was certain of it. Surely I couldn't be falling for someone I used to veiw as a brother? No it was something else, it had to be. Either way I needed more control. The last thing I wanted was to destroy the village by mistake.

\--------------------------------------------

I walked calmly across the surface of the hot-spring, every now and then dipping a foot in the warm waters. It was a perfect contrast to the bitterly fresh air. Once I reached the centre of the small pond I let a few drops at a time climb up my body and run through my hair. It was so calm and peaceful that I didn't find it difficult to push all my worries to the back of my mind. Although I had spent much of my life following the cause of all my stress around, I had also spent more than enough time in the forest and now found the speckles of light shining through the leaves onto my face comforting. I formed a small serpent from the crystal clear waters and let it snake its way up my body soaking me in warmth. Tired of manipulating the water I walked silently back towards the edge of the spring and relaxed into the water. I was just closing my eyes when I heard a rustling in the bushes opposite. I froze hoping I wouldn't get noticed.

A woman with long bushy brown hair entered the clearing and smiled across at me. Luckily, due to the large amount of water, the curse converted my nerves into the water chakra nature instead of lightning. The woman unwound her towel and sank into the water on the other side of the spring, sighing.

"Oh, sorry." She said looking at me apologetically. "You don't mind do you? We're both women after all." A few droplets of water sprang up as I crossed my arms protectively across my bare chest.

"Umm, it's fine." I mumbled realising I had to get used to awkward situations at sometime.

"Its Rjahni, isn't it?" She asked trying to start a conversation. My eyes widened. I knew who she was vaguely, but was curious as to how she knew my name. Even before the curse I rarely spoke to anyone but Kakashi. I grimaced inside as I thought of the jonin. Something was still bugging me about him.

"Umm, yeah that's me." I replied shyly. "You're Kurenai right? Kurenai Yuhi." I attempted a fake smile but it seemed to forced. It was too awkward at the moment being in the same spring. Even more awkward as I suddenly realised my curse mark was showing.

"Yeah, although I'm curious as to how you know me. You were in our year at the academy but we never spoke. You were Kakashi's friend right?" She asked brightly. A few more shoots of water sprang up as my power rose at the mention of his name.

"Umm, yeah. He just mentioned you once." I said quietly.

"It must be strange coming back to the village after so long." She laughed. "Don't worry I'm not going to ask where you went. I learnt from Kakashi long ago that it's best not to ask questions about that kind of thing."

"If it's ok I'm going to leave now," I said exiting the Spring leaving a small amount off water covering my body, swirling to remove its transparency.

"Sorry, was it something I said?" She had a guilty look in her eyes.

"No," I lied. "I've just been here for a while now, my fingers will shrivel up like prunes soon." I smiled falsely before walking off into the forest and out of her veiw. I looked up at the sky. Five or so minutes. I'd managed five minutes of conversation. Well it wasn't like I was planning on making any friends. Five minutes was good enough.


	12. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two indestructible stubborn forces are put together, all hell is bound to break loose.

"You know what," I said to myself picking up a copy of Icha Icha Paradise from the shelf. "There are some great advantages to living away from people for so long. If no one knows you, no one can judge you on the books you read." I flicked through it quickly. I could sense his mind presence behind me but tried to ignore it. After that had clearly failed, I decided it might be best to engage. He clearly didn't want me to notice him, so if he knew I had noticed him maybe he would leave. It was just a theory, but I could always hope.

"By the way Kakashi, I don't care how advanced of a ninja you might be, I know you're there and I know you're purposefully avoiding me anyway. Some people call it stalking. I believe it's rather rude." There, attention caught.

"You got me." He remarked appearing from the other side of the bookcase. "If I may ask, what's a hermit like you doing reading a book like that?" Ok, plan failed. How could he act so calm? I could clearly sense a discomfort at being near me in his mind.

"Haven't read anything decent in a while, and if you forgot I was reading these when I was twelve despite my uncle's hatred of literature." I said casually. "What are you doing wanting a book like this? I know you're just waiting for me to leave so you can get it." Why was he still acting so chilled?

"I haven't read anything decent in a while." He replied. 

Damn it, I thought. I need to get a grip.

"Liar," I laughed, "well I have some things I need to do, see you around K." I paid and left as quickly as I could, mind racing. That came too close to my power reaching the highly destructive zone and I wasn't even sure what had caused it. Actually I knew exactly what had caused it. I was falling for him. I was in love with the only friend I'd ever had. This was anything but good. He wasn't even supposed to be my friend in the first place. There was something off about him, that got me attached to him in a way I'd never felt to anyone else. I was determined to work it out.

First though, I headed for Sakura's house. She'd invited me to a huge party she was planning to throw along with probably half of the village. The thought alone of that many people made me nervous. I knew it would only be full of kids and strangers, but to blend into a background and become insignificant, you have to act like the average person anyway. It was the next step in my return to society.

It turned out that parties really weren't my thing (not that it was surprising), and despite skills trained over time to hide pain, I found it difficult not to get nervous near so many people and ended up sitting upside down in the corner of the ceiling reading my book. I liked sitting upside down when I was nervous. The chakra needed was just enough to counter the rising power and the blood rushing to my head was somehow calming.

"Rjahni?" A voice asked sounding pleasantly surprised. I held back a sigh, why did so many people know who I was? I looked up, or rather down, to see ginger hair.

"Eri!" I gasped getting more nervous by the second. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Tarachi is busy looking after Tamiko, so I thought I'd come here. Although I never expected you to be here." She smiled brightly at me.

"Eri, I'm so sor-" I started.

"It's fine," she smiled again. "I'm sure you had your reasons. I just wanted to mention that Sakura decided to start up one of the games, and she insists you play. We can catch up some other time. We never did go get lunch together." I smiled and nodded before heading to the centre of the room with everyone else. One game couldn't hurt, could it?

"All you have to do is think of something no one else in the room knows about you and tell us." Sakura explained, "and Rjahni, since this is easiest for you, you can start." 

Great, I thought. I actually have to talk. Why couldn't we play cards or something?

"Well until a week ago I hadn't spoken to another human being for At least four years, so there's lots I could tell you. However I get the feeling that what I ate for lunch last month isn't what you want to know. So, how about you just ask me your question. I don't really have anything worth keeping from you." I had somehow reached the conclusion that by giving them free reign this would end quickly. I was deeply mistaken. DEEPLY mistaken!

A series of whispers passed between the group of girls. Clearly having arrived at a decision, Ino Yamanaka looked me straight in the eye. I gulped mentally. This did not look good. I glanced down at my hands nervously. No lightning as of yet.

"So since coming back to the village, do you like..." She giggled "I mean... Well who do you think is like hot?" The room erupted into giggles. How did I not see that coming? I should have known being in a room of mostly 13 year olds. I had to say, they had guts though asking an adult that. I was slightly impressed.

"I think I'm internally face palming right now." I sighed causing a few people to laugh. Keeping a cool expression I tried not to look guilty.

"I think she does!" Someone exclaimed followed by more whispers. 

"Ok, so I guess I have a guilty looking face." I mumbled so no one would hear.

"Let's find out then. Every guy put something in this bag on the way in. Take your pick." Sakura said holding it in front of me.

"let's get this over with then." I said pulling out the first item my hand touched; a kunai. "Lucky I grabbed the right end." I said rolling it between my fingers. Lucky for several reasons. "Now what?"

Without even an answer I was pushed inside the nearest cupboard. Someone was pushed in after me and the door was locked. My nerves and power rose as one.

"As if it wasn't stuffy enough wearing this mask, now I'm in a dark enclosed space with some idiot." I muttered to myself, forgetting my habit of speaking my thoughts out loud wasn’t always appreciated.

"You know you're talking to yourself, right?" The other person murmured. 

Yes, yes I am painfully aware. I thought checking myself.

"You try retaining speech in isolation for 18 years, I had to talk to something." I focused on remaining calm as I sensed my power rise Again. The other person was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi! I had to block him out or this was not going to end well. I finally admitted to myself. I was falling, and I fell faster each second. How could I have let this happen?

"Well let's cut right to the chase. I have a few questions I have to ask you." I could tell he wasn't smiling. Lightning crackled in my left hand and I hid it behind my back, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Oh really," I said offhandedly, "the way you've been avoiding me I never would have guessed." The power was still rising.

Leaning against the wall, I pulled out my book and began spinning chakra in my other hand to create a light source. I didn't actually want to read but it was a good way of concentrating my powers. And a much better alternative to uncontrollable lightning.

"How did you break that prison open?" He demanded.

"I'm beginning to think you don't know what game this is supposed to be,"

although that's probably for the best, I thought. If you did know I would probably have been forced to leave by now. 

"No matter, that prison was designed purely to test Sasuke's powers. Any decent jonin could escape it, hence them keeping you separate and torturing you. As for how the weirdo school failure who used to be your friend managed to break it, I already told you fancy eye; you're not the only one to gain special powers. I'm not as weak as I used to be." I said quickly, stopping my flow of speech abruptly as I realised I was rambling and sounded rather annoyed with him.

"That's my second question. How did you know about my Sharingan?" I figured I would have to tell him. He already knew I'd been following him.

"Your assuming just because I haven't spoken to anyone, that I also haven't been following anyone." I noticed the ‘I knew it!’ look in his eyes. By now I'd completely blocked his mind presence and the emotions with it. "Not you at first, but if this conversation continues we'll both be uncomfortable."

"Obito, Rin, Minato." He said, his demanding tone vanishing. Seeing the regret and pain in his eyes my power lurched again. Why did he have to be such an accurate guesser. Just why... why?!

"If on the small chance that the others ask for me, say I left to avoid unintentional pain."  
With that I flashed blue and teleported away. I should never have come back to the hidden leaf. This was a huge mistake. I couldn’t... I-I- just no. Help me...


	13. To Break a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘When everything’s made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.’ ~ by the guy who wrote that song

"I hate this!" I yelled to the sky as soon as I escaped. "I hate my clan! I hate that I can't go near my friends! I hate that I can't help my village!" My voice was hoarse and I had finally snapped after years of not caring about myself. I couldn't take it anymore. 

I had spoken to the Hokage the day after I arrived. I'd asked to continue my training and take the chunin exams. I'd expected him to agree since he had always tried to convince me to return on my few visits, but due to my temperamental powers it had been considered too dangerous. He didn't want the stress of life threatening situations to cause an outbreak. Danzo would have my assassination ordered if he ever found out about me.

"I hate living! I want to die... if only I could! And most of all I hate that I couldn't keep this pain in! That I can't keep one promise!" I clenched my fists. The screaming did nothing. I thought letting it all out in one wave would help but it didn't. I sensed a presence behind me. I fought the frustration. My vision was blurring and I could feel myself breathing harsher, I was getting worryingly light headed. I was afraid, afraid of the panic attack I appeared to be under, and afraid of being afraid. Sadness was allowed but fear still had to be suppressed. Anger and fear unleashed the true power. I couldn't kill someone, not now.

"Kakashi Hatake I would leave now if you don't want me to end up killing you! This has nothing to do with you... I’m sure you would prefer to stay alive." My voice was ragged, but I gained slight hope from the fact that I could still speak. I tried to fight it again, but failed. The anger and fear building up inside of me was causing great swirls of chakra to surround me. Lightning crackled near me as well. It only made my condition worse. I was terrified my power would hurt someone if this carried on. Why wouldn't he just leave!? I needed him to run, run as fast as he could and as far away as possible. If only I had the strength left to do something about it. But I barely had control over my body, never mind my powers. 

"Rjahni," he said calmly walking towards me, "I'm sorry I didn't believe in you but you can't blame me for this. You didn't have to give up and run away. Honestly I expected you would have been strong enough to deal with the criticism. I’m sorry if I ruined your life, but I can’t let you blame me any longer. It’s killing me."

"All this time," I whispered. Shock regained control of my power as the fear and anger evaporated. The panic still remained as an odd after feeling though. "All this time you thought it was because of you. But then, you never knew..." I started shaking. ‘How could he have ever known? He saw the cut on my face but no one knows about the curse. It's from an unknown village's clan, why would anyone know?’

"I convinced myself you were never the person I once knew, and when you returned you appeared to hate me beneath those fake smiles. It's like you can't stand being near me." He whispered. "What else was I supposed to believe." I took in his mind presence. There was confusion but the predominant feeling was sadness. Tears began to flow from my eyes, unchecked.

"I could never hate you... I shadowed your team mates instead of you because my emotions forced me to. I planted the tree in Obito's memory...only it was for you not him, so you knew someone understood. I never wanted to leave you." I couldn't look up from the ground as I spoke, my voice stuttering and shaking. I didn't want him to see the pain I was in. I didn't want to admit that it was too late and he'd already seen. I didn't want to admit that I had already broken my promise.

"Then why? I needed you when they died, it would have been so much easier. You were my first true friend."

"Because of this," I pulled down my mask revealing the curse mark, despite my strong will to hide my pain away from the world. I slowly began to explain everything, shattering my promise with every word. The links to my emotions and the power that surged through me. I explained the fear I felt every time I was affected and how the fear made the power so much harder to control. I told him of the lie I'd been living my whole life. The happiness of forged for the sake of everyone else and how I didn't care as long as they were happy. That seeing others happy kept me going, so I never let my hidden sadness spread. Once I'd started talking I couldn't stop, sobbing uncontrollably between words like a child whose toy had been destroyed. It was pathetic. 

"I tried to kill myself, but it's impossible... So I tried to redirect my life to training so that one day you might believe in me, so that I might return one day. I made it my life's purpose again. But I couldn't bear.. And when Rin... I learned Chidori. I fired it off nearly 200 times, again and again... I passed out before my chakra hit zero. I failed... I- I..."

Why did I tell him about Chidori. I thought to myself. And Rin. That jutsu caused him enough pain already. Why did I tell him anything? If it had been anyone else...

I tried to walk away, aware that I was barely even able to stand. My knees collapsed beneath me and I fell into a pair of arms that quickly wrapped around me. No longer afraid I felt the tears run down my face onto his shoulder. I was simply happy he cared.

"Why are you always so damn self sacrificial?" He whispered.

"Because, I want everyone to be happy..." My hand gripped his shoulder. "Please... Don't leave me." I whispered.

"It's ok, I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the writing for this story starts to get really crappy. I’ve said before this was the first thing I ever wrote, so too bad I guess.


	14. A Moment of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once cold hearted, always cold hearted. But not all that seem cold are, and not all acts that seem cruel have cruel intentions.

I heard the explosion in the distance. 

"We need to go now," I said wiping my eyes and replacing my mask, before turning towards the village. No matter what pain I had felt, I still had rules. Something more important than either of us had just occurred and it was hardly fair of me to let that hurt anyone else. I wasn’t exactly back on my feet, but it would have to do. 

As we reached the village centre, our sprint grinded to a halt. There were 20 or 30 unarmed citizens trapped behind a barrier. A white haired man with round glasses stood in front with his arms folded. I felt a wicked hatred in his mind presence as well as confidence. Everything about his plan had been double checked, whatever that plan was.

"Ah, how nice of you to show up! My Lord told me I could find you hanging around with Hatake." He sneered. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. My lord Orochimaru sees great potential in you. He's even abandoned the Uchiha kid in pusuit of your powers." He looked at Kakashi, "I’m just glad you brought your little friend here. It should make my job easier since I'm simply here to run a few tests by you. Witnesses are always welcome." This Guy was cocky beyond belief.

This is not good. I tucked a lose piece of hair behind my ear, strangely calm despite the situation. I'm not letting anyone else die because of me. I thought determinedly.

I saw him form a hand sign and the barrier shrunk slightly in response.

"Kill Hatake or all of them will die." He smirked, his voice holding a slightly casual tone. My heart felt like it was beating at triple its ordinary speed and chakra began swirling around my feet. I was definitely not calm anymore. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't know if I could do it.

"Kill me," he said, his certainty gave me more confidence, clearly he had something planned. "The pain of their families will be much greater than that of the few comrades I have. After all your dream is to end pain." He pulled the green handled kunai from my belt and pushed it into my hand. "If I have any regrets its only that I waited till now to thank you for being my friend." My eyes widened. He called me his friend, even if this was just some act to fool that man. He always used to hate the idea of us being friends. He'd changed a lot over the years, but I didn't expect this. My heart skipped a beat.

"But..." A spark of lightning crackled next to me in response to my fear. I couldn't kill my friend, no, my brother, no matter how much I believed he knew what he was doing. If I was wrong... I could barely move I was so afraid.

"You are in control, this curse doesn't own you anymore.” He whispered. “Eradicate the pain of this world by replacing it with happiness, by spending time and letting others be near you. Now kill me, kill me and remember how beautiful the world can be... if you only let it." His visible eye looked at me almost begging me. Everything had escalated so quickly. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe.

"I'm sorry." I whispered closing my eyes before wetting the blade with his blood. I waited in vain for the limp body to transform into a piece of wood or disappear like a shadowclone. Nothing happened. Even though he asked me to, and if I hadn't he would have killed himself like Rin I couldn’t believe it. I’d had to... dying like Rin... I could never let him do that. I still couldn’t breathe. Kakashi Hatake was dead...

"Now what?" I asked the man, voice shaking uncontrollably. "You didn't think I was capable of doing it did you? I guess you just don't know me as well as he did." I tried to slow my adrenaline fueled heartbeat. If this guy could hear my disguised panic, which he probably could, this would all be for nothing. He had to know I was ready to kill him if need be.

"I can never forgive myself for what I've done to him." I continued. "The pain I've watched him go through and the grief I poured on him when I finally reached the breaking point. I hate how I've treated him, how I was never there for him when he needed me most. That I couldn't overcome a little fear to be there for him. I realise that although I watched him for so long I still never could really reach him. And now he's joined the only one who ever could reach him." I smiled slightly thinking of Obito. "But I don't regret killing him, I CAN’T regret killing him. I know he would have died a thousand times to save this village and now he will be at peace. Everything I ever had is gone from me now... but I swear, if their is but one innocent life left in this world I will protect it. Just like him. Even if I do by some miracle end up dying to acomplish that."

Do you remember Ryoichi Sensei, that one mission where I nearly killed myself. I'm prepared to do that again now if I have to.

No longer afraid I began to channel my power through the ground and watched it creep unnoticed up the mans leg until it covered his whole body. Paralysed, he released his barrier and I began to move towards him.

‘Rjahni,’ a voice in my head. I stopped. ‘Rjahni thank you for everything.’

The voice was unmistakably Kakashi's, so what was it doing in my head. Suddenly, I felt a surge of memory and emotion. Another tear escaped my eye as I lived through all the tragedy of his life for a second time.

‘I was so focused on you I must have unintentionally sheltered your soul in my body using the curse or something. I really don't have control of it at all, do I? Still, Maybe now I might be able to save you. I felt drowned in a mixture of happiness and despair as I knew he was seeing my mess of a life, which was spent watching his...

‘So this is real...’ I heard him reply. ‘I thought I was dead. Didn't you kill me?’

‘I did.’ I sensed a wave of confusion pass over him. ‘By the way, how much of that dumb speech I made to that guy did you actually hear?’

Oh, bits and pieces. I felt him laugh in my subconscious.

‘Well now I might have to let you die.’ I joked. ‘No, regardless of how I feel now, you have always been like a brother to me.’ I smiled. ‘It's what made these last eighteen years such a pain.‘

‘How do you intend to save me though? You know it's not possible. Dead means dead.’

‘K, once we've taken this guy out, I may be able to have my soul enter your body. The Kyojaym curse automatically repairs damage. If I leave you in charge of my body I may be able to resurrect you. Theoretically... As long as the curse is attached to my soul not my body...’ I paused ‘We have to try this. I'm not as strong as you. I can't live knowing I could have saved you and I failed.’

‘It has to be impossible. You can't bring back the dead. It’s alright, you did everything you could.’ He thought relaxing into what he assumed was his fate now. ‘At least I got to talk to you one last time.’

‘No, I've done something similar before in the land of waves, well similar enough. Just before Sasuke died I gave him a portion of my chakra and it healed him. He only appeared dead when Sakura found him. As long as your body is guarded during the healing process. You should simply begin breathing again a few weeks later.’ Although I knew Sasuke was alive when I shared my chakra with him, I still had some confidence in my plan. It was amazing how this close to death I could feel such optimism. ‘This time it would just have to be my soul that was transferred. Anyway, first we need to dispose of this guy.’

‘Alrighty then.’ We advanced on him placing one hand on his shoulder. And holding the kunai to his neck.

"Hesitation," he sneered. "You can't kill me, you don't have it in you." I sensed the same confidence in his mind presence as before.

‘Be ready to switch.’ I thought, ‘I really hope this works.’

‘And if it doesn't?’ Kakashi queried.

‘I die with your body and you remain stuck as me.’ I replied, secretly hoping he wouldn't question further. I didn't need another reason to doubt myself.

 

"You're right, I don't have it in me.” I smirked at the guy. “You can take the reins from here K." I smiled as I watched the shock cross the mans face as my eyes transformed from their usual deep blue into Kakashi's original grey-silver. My body language shifted as well. There was still something strange about his mind presence. This wasn't his real body. My eyes widened as the realisation hit me. A last look before The switch was completed and I was thrown into black out.


	15. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I have completely run out of inspirational quotes and stuff... sorry XD

A quick slice to the neck and the intruder was dead. Kakashi quickly hurried to where his original body lay. "Someone summon the medical team, quick." He ordered at a random passerby. ‘Please survive.’ He tried to keep his usual calm appearance but found himself slipping and allowing small facial expressions to escape. He lifted the hand of his old body to his face and blinked back tears. ‘No matter what happens, I'm not going to lose you.’ He thought to himself. ‘No, pull yourself together. What's happening to me?’ The Medics arrived in a matter of minutes and he quickly pulled them aside to explain what had happened before they decided to declare him dead, which would not be a favourable outcome. Luckily by now he'd regained his composure. "I think it's best if as few people as possible know about the mind switch." He said calmly, following the stretcher towards the hospital. All the while resisting the urge to hold his old hand. ————— Kakashi sat in a generic hospital corridor, on a generic plastic corridor bench, waiting outside a generic hospital room. The person inside it however, was anything but generic. Every few minutes he would tuck couple of strands of golden hair behind his ear and remind himself of her. The whole situation was horrible, no one was sure anymore whether Rjahni would ever wake up. And if she didn’t, kakashi didn’t even want to imagine waking up every morning for the rest of his life, and seeing the face of a girl he murdered. Every time he looked down, seeing not the hand that killed Rin Nohara, but the one that should have killed him. And every time he looked anywhere, not seeing things through Obito Uchiha’s eyes, but through the ones that watched himself die. Somehow it was so much worse. He stared at the floor in despair for another ten minutes or so, before he heard a voice. “Can I talk to you a minute?” It was Iruka. He looked a little nervous, but happy. “It’s about that speech you made during the attack, it made me realise something.” “Iruka, I...” Kakashi started unable to remember anything in that speech that might have been relevant to Iruka. He figured it would end best if he just explained who he really was before he said anything stupid or thoughtless. “You probably don’t remember...” the brown haired chunin said, “but we’ve met before. The night of the nine tails attack I saw you at the memorial stone. And more recently I realised... I think I love you Rjahni,” and before he knew what was happening, Iruka was kissing him full on the mouth. “I’ll see you around then.” And with that Iruka left. Two important questions were whizzing around Kakashi’s brain at top speed. Ok, so one was more important than the other. Firstly, how could he have let his guard drop so low? Was his emotional state that messed up at the minute that he couldn’t even think straight? Why did he care so much that it was ruining his whole life? Three weeks ago he was positive that Rjahni hated him, and now everything he did seemed centred around her. He wanted to crush Iruka to the ground just for daring to invade her privacy like that. The other, much less important question, was... when did shy little Iruka Umino find the confidence to be so forward?! —————————— Light streamed through the edges of my slowly opening eyelids. However long is been asleep I knew it had been a few days at least, my eyes felt like someone had coated them in PVA glue before I shut them. Then there was the pain. So alien after eighteen years without so much as a bruise, the aching side effects of dying were almost welcome. Somehow it made me feel more human. Then, I noticed how distorted my vision was, each eye acting completely on its own. Shutting Kakashi’s sharingan I let out a small sigh. “Finally awake sleepy head?” A voice called from across the room. “You’re missing all your youth like this!” At least the last statement clarified that the voice belonged to Gai, since I could barely lift my head high enough to see him. “How long have I been out?” I asked fairly quietly. “Not long.” Gai replied. “No, wait... only the three longest weeks of my entire life! Always Rjahni this, Rjahni that, what if Rjahni never wakes up?! That idiot of a rival I have has barely spent a minute out of this room, and even those he has, he hasn’t done anything smart about it like eat or sleep. No, he spent the entirety of his banishment training his butt off. And to top it all off, he hadn’t said a single coherent sentence the entire time.” Gai sighed. “Even with all my youthfulness I can’t deal with that!” “I’m sorry,” I mumbled. “I didn’t mean to...” “No.” Gai smiled at me. “What you should really be saying is ‘you’re welcome.’ You saved my friend’s life. Nothing is worth more to me.” He patted the end of the bed gently. “Where is he n-“ I began when I heard an excited yelp from across the room as the door swung open. “Rjahni!” An all too familiar voice breathed. It was my own voice. “How do you feel?” He asked, coming over to kneel next to the bedside. “Like crap.” I whispered, coughing out a laugh. The door opened and closed as Gai left. I held out my hand and he took it instantly. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated. Getting back to my own body was not at all easy, and there was at least a five minute period of time in which the two of us just floated in between each other’s bodies. But eventually we managed to switch back. Kakashi opened his eye and I gazed down at him. “Wow,” he murmured. “This really does feel like crap.” We both laughed. “Are you ok now?” “Yeah...” I tried to stand up. “Rjahni, I need to tell you...” but I never heard the end of his sentence as the world swam before me and I plummeted into darkness once more.


	16. Dragon Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belief, the most precious gift in all the world. Believe in me and I swear to I will always fight you face to face.

I awoke again, the same feeling of lethargy that comes from sleeping too long weighing down my bones. Every muscle in my body ached, and my hands and feet were covered in scratch marks and scabbed over cuts, most likely a result of all that training Kakashi had apparently done. I thought about trying to stand but the sofa I was lying on was so comfy that it felt like a crime against furniture to leave it. I could tell I was in an apartment of some sort. Casting my mind out I tried to identify the best by mind presences. I was definitely somewhere in Kakashi’s building... Gai’s apartment? Or maybe Asuma’s, but Gai’s made more sense.

“Finally awake then are you?” A voice laughed, as it’s owner sat down on the edge of the sofa.

“That doesn’t give you the strangest sense of deja vu?” I asked. 

“No,” Gai laughed. “Why would it?” I sighed and sat up with much difficulty.

“Want to recap what happened for me?” I asked, not remembering anything but hazy dream like images. Sharingans and silver hair.

“Hmm, let me see...” he pondered on it for a few minutes before turning to me and grinning. “Oh yes! You were dead. Then you weren’t.” He said.

“And...”

“Oh yeah, Rjahni... or was it Kakashi... one of you anyways, kissed Iruka for some bizarre reason, and then you switched back into your real bodies. Whichever one you are fainted and then I was asked to bring you back here.” The way he said it made it seem like this was a somewhat every day occurrence.

“Oh... thank you.” I replied quietly. “And I’m Rjahni. The other one is Kakashi.” 

“Back to normal then.” He beamed. “That didn’t take too long to resolve itself.”

“Time!” I gasped, “How long have I been out?!”

“Three days I think?” Gai shrugged. “Doesn’t make much difference. And if you needed to know Kakashi is still hospitalised.” 

I nodded and thanked him, then went on my way. Half an hour... I had managed a half an hour long conversation with another human being. If Gai wasn’t part alien like most of the village suspected.

—

It was probably another three days after that incident, and I was sat in training ground three, on the lowest branch of the tree I had planted for Obito all those years ago. The note was long gone, and the branches were much stronger, like a constant reminder of how much time had passed. It was a warm day, so I left my jumper on a near by branch, and kept my hair down to cover the curse mark instead. I was writing again, my little yellow note book, battered to pieces over the years, held together only by a few pieces of sellotape. It was so peaceful. I noticed immediately when someone else stepped onto the branch and smiled to myself a little. 

“They finally Let you out the hospital, huh?” I asked him putting my book down.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said. “Took them long enough too, you basically healed everything for me so if they hadn’t taken so long on testing and things I would have been out days ago. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi Hatake!” I laughed. “Since when do you want to talk to me?”

“Touché,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I just thought of all people you would understand this best... because you’re good with emotions and stuff.”

“Debatable,” I sighed. “So what is it.”

“Ever been so distracted by someone or thing that you can’t even think straight anymore?” He asked. “When your own brain keeps telling you to shut up because nothing else matters, but other things do still matter. You just can’t make yourself see that anymore.”

“Yeah,” I said. “Have you met me, I had cursed on the brain for nearly two decades remember? I was the least functional human being out there.” He looked down at the ground.

“This is somewhat different.”

“Why?” I asked.

“I don’t really feel like telling you that.” He smiled apologetically.

“No, I meant why should it matter what it’s about.” I said. “You more than anyone taught me that keeping all your emotions in never works,” I looked over at him and he lifted his head, grey eye feeling like it was piercing through my soul. Even now, his face looked so serious. “Just do what’s in your heart, as corny as that sounds.”

“Alright.” He started rummaging around in his bag until he found something, and pulled it out, hiding it behind his back before I could get a proper look at it. “I also have something for you, a present of sorts.”

“Really?” I blinked. “What for?”

“Huh? Never really thought about it.” He replied. “Anyway,” he brought it out from behind his back and showed it to me. It was a red scroll with a Chinese dragon pattern inked in gold on the back. As he held it out o saw a couple of paragraphs of text, followed by a slot in which to sign my name. “If you want to be a chunin, Lord Third said all you have to do is sign on the dotted line.” My eyes widened.

“K... I can’t believe... you did this for me?” He smiled.

“Yeah sure,” he shrugged, “it’s no big deal. And there is a little catch as well...”

“Yeah?” My eyes were clearly alight with excitement as he chuckled just looking at my face. 

“I’m not allowed to give you the scroll.” Huh? “You have to take it by force.”

“Poor you,” I laughed, “this should be fun though.”

“Good luck!” And with that he jumped down to land in the middle of the training area. 

The battle started rather like any old ninja battle. I threw a handful of shurikan at him, which he dodged with ease, and then he retaliated, sending at least four in my direction. I grinned at him and pulled a kunai out of my pocket and blocked every one with ease, following it up by directing the kunai at his head.

“Finally grasped the fundamentals then,” He laughed, blocking it with a short flick of his wrist.

“Yeah, although I tend to find that they aren’t that fundamental anymore.” 

“How about this then?” Following the question, he launched at my, fist flying mere inches from my face. Ducking and diving I did my best to ensure he didn’t land a single hit. 

“Only evading won’t win you any battles, Rjahni.” He chided.

“You wanna became fried meat?” I asked. 

“Yeah, maybe not.” It was now I decided to take action myself and try land a couple of hits. Taijutsu was still by far my weakest skill, but it seemed an appropriate chance to show off for a change. I might have even managed to hit him if I had just been a little faster, but he got his sharingan out first. 

“Using that party trick already?” I asked.

“Well I am fighting someone who can’t physically take any damage so I figured it might be needed. He said.

“Fair enough.” I backed off across the field. “But if you get your powers, I get mine.” 

I closed my eyes and concentrated. It only seemed fitting that I should show my greatest accomplishment of the last eighteen years now. It was something I didn’t think another ninja anywhere had managed to achieve. So I concentrated, focussing on every painful, heartbreaking moment I had ever known, running chakra through all my genes, every strand of DNA until I found one that traced all the way back to the time of the six paths. And with it I used it’s make up to control my eyes. They span, and burned and then I opened them.

“Sharingan!” Kakashi froze. I leapt forwards and cast out a net around him freezing him in place. “I win,” I whispered, before closing my eyes and returning them to normal.


	17. The First One To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be the first, the first to free me, the first to love me, the first to break me, the first to mend me. Just promise you won’t ever forget me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. It was originally part of the previous chapter, but I decided it was too long.

"How?" He whispered still in shock at my eyes. "That shouldn't be possible. I'm sure of it. Only the Uchiha can...”

“Says you,” I pointed out. He shrugged, still seemingly confused. I smiled to myself that I finally found a way to impress him. This hadn't happened since we learnt to climb trees, and I used my chakra control skills to make it the one thing I could beat him at. And that was years ago. Beating a five year old isn't much of an achievement.

"I didn’t steal them if that’s what you’re wondering. It’s difficult, not impossible. All chakra originated from one place, therefore everyone has the physical ability to use clan traits, but only those who have the strongest DNA of the clan have the power to unlock them. By focusing my chakra, I can force the few helixes of Uchiha DNA to my eyes and awaken the Sharingan. Still, it uses half my chakra, which is 100 times the ordinary to begin with. Not to mention my eyes are burning up, it's not a technique I want to use regularly." I finished quickly as I realised I was rambling again, but I couldn't believe what I was about to do so that gave me good enough reason to ramble. I walked over to him and pulled the scroll out of his pocket. I rolled it between my fingers like one of my kunai.

"You know I really expected more of you," I teased, "getting beat by a weakling like me. It might tarnish your perfect reputation. Still this does make you the first real opponent I've ever defeated." I smiled truly for the first time since I returned. "If you add that to being the first person I've killed and resurrected, you should be pretty proud of yourself. Not to mention being my first and arguably my only friend."

"Ok," he laughed, "you've had your fun, can you please release these bonds now?"

"Sure." I hoped my hands weren't shaking too much and I took a deep breath.

I released them carefully, placing a single hand in the side of his face. He didn’t move. He closed his eyes and nodded, so I hooked my thumb under the edge of his mask and began to pull it down. He still didn’t move. I took a quick breath, he had gotten seriously good looking since I last saw his face. I trailed a single fingertip down the ridge of the scar on his face, and he laughed a little. 

“That tickles you know,” he still barely moved.

He opened his mouth, probably to say something else, but I cut him off before he could, placing my lips gently on his. This time he did move. Only he didn’t move away like I had expected, but closer instead. His arms wound their way around my waist and he kissed me back. For a moment everything in the world made sense and was undeniably beautiful.

"Now you're the first person I've ever kissed," I whispered. I was happy for a split second that I'd had the guts to do it. No more being a coward.

Suddenly I felt an unease in his mind. As he stepped back I heard a voice yell from across the field. Panic and guilt spread quickly through the air between us. The aura of regret coming from his mind presence was like siren, slowly increasing in volume, deafening me.

"Kakashi Sensei!" It was Sakura. I only saw a brief glimpse of fear in his eyes before he fled. I knew I'd made a mistake. So much for guts and confidence.

"Honestly!" Sakura shouted as she marched up to me. "We haven't been able to see Kakashi Sensei in weeks because YOU killed him and then he completely misses training for this!" I could see the fury in her eyes. I thought fast. If I could just get her to keep quiet then Kakashi might forgive me one day. I hoped.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I know I can't expect it from you, but could you not tell anyone. I promise this won't happen again." 

‘Ever again,’ I added mentally.

"Give me one good reason to trust you!" She demanded.

‘I should have seen that coming,’ I thought, sighing quietly.

"I knew I shouldn't have expected you to be any more forgiving than Naruto." Her anger subsided as I hit a nerve. 

‘Perfect! Just as I thought.’

"Well I guess in that case I can keep quiet, but he better not be late again because of you." She tried to continue to act angry, but I could sense her facade crumbling.

"Sure whatever," I smiled shyly. "Also could you give this to your Sensei next time you see him." I said tearing a page from my notebook on the other side of the field using my chakra and scribbled a message on it before folding it and handing it to her. It was probably a bad thing that I had just manipulated a child into keeping my secret, but I argued to myself that I'd had no choice. 

"Goodbye Sakura, if we meet again." I said before I turned and walked away.


	18. Meddling Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will he realise it’s alright to cry?   
> That I’ve seen his worst more times than I can count,  
> Tears of the years he’s spent in pain,  
> Years I never even knew,  
> Pain I hope to never know,  
> But Sensei taught me the 25th rule,   
> A Shinobi never lets their emotions show,  
> But I’ve seen him cry,  
> So why after all this time?  
> Why does he keep the brave face on show?
> 
> (Wtf, that didn’t even rhyme! Well if anyone is still reading at this point I apologise for the terrible summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry if the next two chapters (including this one) are a bit similar but I didn't have enough time to put them as one. Besides it would be far too long if I did that. Also can I just say thank you so much for all the support on this story. It really makes me smile when I see all the positive comments. :)

Finally the opportunity had arisen. They had been completing missions all day but Sakura hadn't had a chance to get him alone yet. For someone as antisocial as her Sensei you would have thought it would be easier. Luckily, for multiple reasons, Naruto had just let the river they were cleaning carry him over the edge of the waterfall which also distracted Sasuke (less lucky) who was forced to go rescue him. Resisting the urge to stop Sasuke so they could be alone without Naruto, Sakura turned to the task at hand. Quickly walking over to the tree he was reading under, she pulled the note from her pocket and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me Kakashi Sensei, Rjahni Sensei told me to give you this." Closing the copy of 'Icha Icha' he had been reading he took it from her and scanned through it. She tried to disguise an attempt to read it over his shoulder. She watched as shock followed by despair crossed his face unchecked. She began to worry. Kakashi Sensei never let his cool facade slip unless something was serious. She was also slightly worried for herself, a if this was all her fault there was a possibility he would take it out on her. He didn’t.

"Thank you Sakura, when the others return you may tell them that you have all been dismissed." He said standing. And walking off ignoring any further motions she made.

"Yes Sensei," she replied. However, still concerned she watched him carefully, calculating his destination before further pursuing him. She was used to stalking people from the amount of time she'd spent following Sasuke (although that had been mostly unsuccessful). Arriving on the edge of the woods she watched him study the note in more detail. She instantly knew that something was wrong as he clearly hadn't noticed her presence yet. Considering he never dropped his guard this was an obvious sign there was a problem. No jonin should be distracted this easily over a piece of paper.

"I know it's not my place, but I would quite like to know the contents of that note...if it's alright with you. I'm not angry, just worried." She said stepping nervously out of the shadows. She wondered if that note had warned him of her bad mood. He sighed. Had she stepped out of line?

"Well I guess there's no harm in showing you." He said handing it over. Sighing in relief, she looked down at the crumpled price of paper.

 

Kakashi Hatake, she read.  
This is an apology for the harm I realised I managed to cause. The look in your eyes when Sakura appeared clarifies that I handled the situation poorly. I believe that this is mostly down to a lack of skill with my mind reading jutsu and exceptionally poor judgement. I hope that if we meet again I will have improved both. Until then I will do my best to stay out of your way.   
So sorry, Rjahni Kyojaym.  
P.S. Sakura promised to keep quiet.

 

"Hmm," she read the letter through a few more times. At least nothing bad had been said about her, as selfish as that thought was. Obviously their Sensei had been hiding some secrets though. This note was nothing if not confusing.

"What is it?" He asked looking up. "Because I'm not sure I understand what a single word of it means." 

"Honestly," she sighed, figuring out there must be some kind of relationship that had been forming between the two adults for a while. "Guys are so clueless. Sensei, if I told you something horrible had happened to Rjahni, what would you do?" She queried. She was consciously checking every word she said. This was an adult affair after all. She didn't have any right to get involved.

"When she passed out in the hospital I thought she was dead. They had to sedate me due to stress levels. Does that answer your question?" He replied bluntly refusing to look at her.

"So you care about her?" Sakura pushed further.

"She's a good comrade." He answered averting his gaze again.

"Nothing more then?" 

"A shinobi must not let their emotions blind them. Rule 25 as you know. That rule affected both of us quite a bit in the past, but it affects her more than anyone else, even though she hides it almost perfectly. I have caused her enough pain already. I don't want to mess with either of our emotions anymore. It’s not fair to her, and it’s not fair to me."

‘Because I've loved her longer than I knew,’ he thought to himself. ‘Ever since Naruto and Sasuke's argument reminded me of her she's been stuck in my head. Her voice, her face. Well, none of it matters now. If I can just forget her again...’

"And you're supposed to be smarter than Shikamaru!" Sakura protested to his surprise. "You're only hurting her because she thinks you don't care about her in the way that you clearly do." His one visible eye widened as he realised how low he'd dropped his guard. She could read him like a book. "From her perspective she's ruined your friendship by making things awkward. Not to mention you're the only person in the village who remembers her in the first place." She sighed a little over dramatically.

"The letter still doesn't quite make sense." He replied trying not to let his student show him up in level of understanding of emotions.

"Then tell me what happened right before you saw me. Something about how you reacted..."

"Don't you think you might be pushing your luck here Sakura." He replied even though he knew full well that he couldn't sort this by himself.

"I'll explain everything if you just tell me." She sighed realising he was too confused to punish her for anything she might say.

"Fine," he relented. "She told me I was the first person she'd ever kissed, and well..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He began to wonder whether it was such a great idea to have told his student that. Too late now, "whilst my body was being revived in the hospital, I got distracted and let down my guard. Iruka kissed her. I never said anything because... Anyway, I felt guilty and then you showed up and I just lost my cool momentarily." Once he'd said it he felt lighter. At least now he didn't have to keep that secret with all his others. “Oh and if you tell Naruto or Sasuke any of this you’ll fail your next assessment.” So he could punish her. 

"I see it all now!" Kakashi was almost shocked. It confused him how she could have worked everything out just from that. "She must have guessed you liked her and so she kissed you, then when you panicked and I showed up she got confused and assumed she'd made a huge mistake. Now both of you idiots are suffering the consequences. It's simple really," she smiled innocently.

‘I guess that makes sense,’ he thought. ‘Still I can't believe I'm having to get a 12 year old to explain this to me. And did she just call me an idiot? Never mind,’

"Sakura, you really are quite the clever kunoichi. Still, the question now is what do I do about it?" He said figuring it was a better response than the one he'd just thought of.

"Well whatever you do, do it quick. Both when speaking to me and in the letter she said 'IF we meet again,' I doubt she's going to leave the village again, since everyone knows she's alive now, but she might very well run off for a while. Heck, she might not even talk to us again!" Sakura stated glowing slightly from the compliment. He was ridiculously antisocial after all.

‘Rjahni,’ he thought. ‘Like you said, this time I promise not to hide my emotions.’

"Well thanks Sakura," he said walking off again. 

As he left he walked past a building with short bursts of light coming from it in the form of lightning. His brow furrowed and he glanced up anxiously.

‘So that's where you are. You really are in pain aren't you? What have I done?’


	19. The One Time Gai Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends of my friends are also my friends, even if the friends of my friends aren’t always as perfect as my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my favourite chapte so far simply because I love Gai( (although he may be a little OOC). This chapter won't be as short as the last one since I've added a lot to it since I uploaded it.

Unfortunately, Kakashi was wrong. I wasn't in pain, which would have been much more tolerable, I was annoyed. And with good reason...

"There you ar- Wow! Are you sure that mind switch thing was completely successful?"

‘Great,’ I thought. ‘Of all the people to show up now it had to be Maito Gai. Couldn't this guy tell when someone didn't want to talk to people?’

 

"If that delightful comment is referring to the mask, I was recently made chunin and my sweater doesn't fit beneath this jacket. If it's about the book, this is 'combat tactics' not 'make out tactics'. I'm just catching up on all the new formations and strategies I've missed over the last 18 years." Following the short rant, I shut the book quickly and glared up at him. "So what do you want?" I snapped. I was being a little harsher than necessary, but I already seemed to have caused Kakashi pain, how could damaging one more person hurt? It wasn't likely Gai would take the hint anyway.

 

"I was wondering if you might be able to give me some advise. Not for me of course! The power of youth is always enough for me, but a friend of mine needs help and you seem like you'd know a lot about emotions from being a hermit for so long.” This left me questioning why on Earth everyone kept using the term hermit, which is sort of what I was... but not really. “Living alone must give you a lot of time to think." He gave me a thumbs up and smiled that stupid smile. I resisted the urge to punch him. Why was I angry? Of the two emotions that could trigger my powers, anger was the one I never had to worry about.

 

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." I returned to my book. Trying to send him a hint to leave me alone. However, my theory about his ignorance proved to be correct.

 

"Oh come on! Why can't you?!" He got down on his knees and begged. Lightning crackled between my fingers and I took a deep breath.

 

"The last time I gave someone advice like this I may have permanently damaged several... things." I said for want of a better word. "Now leave me alone." With this guy I just had to be straight forward.

 

"Please!" He begged again. "It's for Kakashi, aren't you two friends. He's gone all depressed again. You said yourself in that speech of yours that you wished you'd helped him." A momentary Chidori like power flashed in my hand. I winced. I really hated that jutsu. “If you really meant what you said, then help him!”

 

"The answer is still no. The fact that your client is Kakashi Hatake only aggravates the situation." I said through gritted teeth. The Chidori flashed again before I could take a deep breath and control myself.

 

"Kakashi Hatake, hmm? As far as I recall you usually just refer to him as K. What happened between you two? It's hardly a coincidence that you have both decided to block the world out, now is it?" Gai asked still somehow sounding upbeat.

 

‘The one time Gai actually remembers something just had to be today. This day just gets worse and worse. It's almost as bad as when- no, nothing's as bad as that was. Just keep calm. I know I can last five minutes in an awkward situation at the least.”

 

"I am in no position to understand what he may be thinking, but I have always blocked the world out so could you could you get lost before I accidentally strike something with lightning or burn down the village?" I knew that possibility was increasing every second as much as Gai seemed to take it as a joke. I glanced down nervously at my hand. Finally, he walked off.

I managed to stay calm until he was gone. He was right about one thing despite my annoyance. I had told the man with the glasses how much I regretted my actions. It was time to get myself together and talk to someone, anyone. And I knew just the person.

————

I knocked briskly on the blurred glass pane of the door. Now I was here I couldn't help the nerves running through my body. I took a few deep breaths. The door opened.

"Rjahni?" It was Asuma. He remembered my name too? Calmed down, I made eye contact.

"Sorry, I was here to see Kurenai." I smiled somewhat forcedly at him. "I should have sensed a visitor. I'll come back later." I was about to turn searching my mind for someone else to turn to. I didn't really have time to wait.

"It's fine, I was just leaving." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously the same way as Kakashi did. I took another deep breath lowering my power levels. Just thinking of his name messed me up.

"Are you sure?" I asked smiling innocently. "I wouldn't want to interrupt a date." Grinning to myself as his cheeks turned red. It was slightly wicked of me but I really needed him to leave.

"Umm..." He started. "Yeah, just leaving." He walked past me and headed down the stairs sighing despairingly.

"Rjahni!" Kurenai greeted smiling brightly. I instantly felt more relaxed. Comforting, cheerful, I had chosen the perfect person.

"Look, I know we're not really friends but," I began. A finger was pushed to my lips. Kurenai was shaking her head at me.

"Come inside and let me pour you a cup of tea. You can tell me everything inside." I calmed down and the last traces of lightning left my fingers as I followed her inside.

"So what's wrong," she asked me as I wrapped my hands around the warm mug. "Is this about Kakashi?" My eyes widened and me face matched the temperature of the freshly brewed drink.

"But how-?" I started staring in amazement. Could I really be that easy to read?

"I guessed," she said simply making me regret my outburst. "You're not the social type so the best explanation for you wanting to talk to another woman would be guy trouble. You pretty much told everyone how you felt after you killed him (which by the way we would all prefer if you didn’t do again) I just came to the most likely assumption. So what happened between you two?" She smiled again. I only realised now how much Kakashi had put me off my guard. I could have worked that out too if I hadn't been so distracted. 

"I messed up big time." I sighed leaning my chin on my hand as my eyes traced the shapes on the wooden table top.

"Go on," she encouraged gently.

"I kissed him." I whispered. "And then Sakura showed up and he seemed to panic. He was terrified of me. And now I've lost my only friend." I sighed.

"Woah," she said holding up a hand. "Slow down. For starters you have more than one friend even if you don't consider us your friends, when you were in the village our entire year respected you. You made our friend smile when none of us could." I felt my mood lift slightly and I began to listen more intently. I smiled at her. "Also Kakashi views you as a true friend. You might have made a mistake but at some point, you should talk to him. I know he'll forgive you." she smiled back. I looked down at the table again.

"I really don't think talking to him now is a good idea. I can sense people's emotions if they're within my range and he seems pretty frustrated. It's like an alarm in my head. I get a headache just thinking about it."

"Give him time." She said placing her hand on mine. I nodded.

"Thank you, thanks a lot." I said. We spoke comfortably for the next hour or so, and as the tea in my cup slowly decreased in temperature, I realised more and more how true what she had said was. For the first time in my life, I didn’t feel alone. After a while, I simply smiled, getting up and taking my mug to the sink before leaving. I formulated a plan I'd wait until his presence calmed down then I'd talk to him. We were adults not little kids. This could be solved if I wanted it to be. I headed out into the rain letting it gather above my head creating a shield of water to protect me.

"See you later Kurenai. I f you ever need any help with Asuma, just ask." I grinned at her.

"But- I- he- We're not-" she began stuttering slightly as her cheeks turned as red as her eyes. I rolled my deep blue ones at her in a don't-lie-to-me kind of way. Once out I took another deep breath and headed toward the forest. Now I had made my plan I wanted as little interaction with others as possible. Rumours getting thrown around now might push me to the breaking point again. If Tarachi or Naruto ever found out about this I would be done for.


	20. A Pair of Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll watch you, watch you from the dead. And I’ll smile, knowing you are happy, even if it’s happy with someone else :)

"Isn't that a waste of chakra?" A voice behind me asked referring to the water shield above my head.

"K just-" I suddenly realised who it was. I was in the forest by myself, I might have decided to talk to him, but I wasn't prepared for this. "Kakashi," I whispered. A million thoughts raced through my head. Why was he here? Why had he changed his view of me so suddenly? I felt a hand unexpectedly on my shoulder. Reacting to the sudden touch my entire body flashed bright blue and I heard a grunt of pain behind me as I singed his hand.

"Sorry, curse defences." I mumbled. "It's kind of automatic." I could tell this was off to an awkward start. All my planning and preparation flew out the window. I should have remembered how unpredictable the silver haired jonin could be at times. Especially when it involved emotions. A bit like me really.

"I guess I deserved that," he smiled shyly moving into my line of sight. My heart stopped for a second as I saw his face. "I'm afraid I might have caused a bit of a misunderstanding."

"Huh?" I questioned. He thought this was his fault. Why did he always think things were his fault? I was so confused now I didn't even remember to be nervous and the small water droplets dancing in my palm fell to the floor.

"For starters that mind reading power of yours is worryingly accurate and your judgement has always been amazing. The problem here is me. There's something I've been keeping from you that you should know." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. My mind raced. All this implied that he felt the same way about me. Could this really mean... "It's about something that happened whilst the mind switch was in place. You see I'm not the first person you ever kissed." He looked down at the floor. Appearing as nervous as me I almost wanted to laugh.

"This is all because of what happened with Iruka?" I smiled slightly, "That's really all this is about?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping this would be as easy to fix as it now seemed. I had talked things through with Iruka just as I had planned and thought that issue was over. I was beginning to feel like I was running in circles.

"Well, yeah." He said making eye contact. Noticing a small blush on his face my cheeks flared in response.

"I must seem like the dumbest ninja ever right now. I guess it never occurred to me since he kissed me, not the other way around." I laughed. Relief washed over me and I instantly felt more relaxed. "To think, we were both made fools of this easily."

"Wait, how did you know?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Gai told me when I was at his place. He saw the whole thing from the window in my hospital room. You didn't exactly go far in your little escape from the corner of the room." I remarked casually.

"You were at Gai's place?" Panic crossed his face. Or maybe it was jealousy, I couldn’t tell. My stomach flipped at the thought and I finally understood what the rest of the girls in my class had felt when guys they liked looked at them.

"Calm down, it was just until I recovered from the state you left my body in." I replied playfully. "I technically live in a tree in the middle of the forest, so the medics couldn't just send me home. Gai's couch was the next best option."

"Sorry about that by the way," he murmured half to himself, as if he didn't want to admit that he was at fault.

"I don't mind," I said squeezing his hand and realising for the first time that he wasn't wearing his mask. I let go of his hand quickly when he tried and failed to hide the pain. I'd already forgotten that I'd burnt it earlier.

"Well now that this is all sorted out," he said briefly looking away before gently removing my own mask and nervously pressing his lips against mine. I kissed back gently, glad that he'd made the move first for a change. I'd already figured that this kind of thing made him nervous. I pulled away and looked at the ground as a huge sense of guilt passed over me.

”Hey...” he placed his hand under my chin, and tilted my head up, staring into my eyes. I froze again. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

”I just... you know the school code, about not dating friends crushes.” He raised an eyebrow at me.

“And you’re how old again?” He laughed.

”Rin always said she liked you, I promised her I didn’t... like you that is.” I smiled nervously. “Is it so bad to want to keep that promise?”

“She’s gone,” he smiled sadly. “And I don’t even know if she ever truly did. Rules like that are so pointless aren’t they?” He laughed. This time he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “We don’t choose the cards we get dealt in life, but we can choose which ones to play. I’m not going to lose you again. Don’t you think Rin would want us to be happy?”

”Alright,” I whispered. And then he kissed me again and I let him. He tasted like hope, if that had a taste. It was scarily addicting, but this time I allowed myself to become addicted to it.

”There you go.” He grinned. “You look much better when you smile.” Now I was blushing again.

I took his hand and stared down at it, tracing all this lines of his palm. He winced and I suddenly remembered how this encounter had started. 

 

"Here," I said letting it glow blue as I healed it and fixed his glove. "It's the least I can do."  
He smiled before cupping my face with his other hand. However this time I stopped him pressing a finger to his lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Squad 7 training is about to start. I promised Sakura you wouldn't be late in exchange for her keeping quiet." He sighed.

 

"I'm getting the feeling that you'll be the death of me,"

"Stop living in the past," I laughed. "That already happened! Besides I'm coming with you, the Hokage gave me a message to deliver to all four of you. I might as well do it in person." I smiled fondly at him. Shouldering my rucksack, I followed, my water shield suspended above our heads.

"Rjahni, one more thing," he said stopping me and taking my hands in his. "I love you," I smiled.

"Not even my Uncle had said that to me before. You really do like being the first to do things. I think," I smiled at my feet nervously happy. "I think I might just be in love with you too K."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww, I know I shouldn't say that about my own story, but I just find it cute.


	21. Kinoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raindrops keep falling on my head,  
> And just like the guy who’s feet are too big for his bed,  
> Nothing seems to fit,  
> These raindrops keep falling on my head,  
> They keep falling.
> 
> ~ by whoever it was who wrote that song XD

"You!" I growled as we walked up to team 7 who were accompanied by a man with darkish hair and a face framed by metal. They were in the training grounds standing by the tree that I tended to read in if I didn't feel like visiting the KIA memorial. the wind rustled the leaves gently creating a seemingly peaceful atmosphere. The complete opposite of the tension quickly spreading through the air as I scowled at the man. 

"Wait is that? You're that wood style user!" The man replied clearly annoyed at me. I had to admit he had fairly good reason to be.

 

"So you two know each other then, I decided to ask Tenzo here to take over training today, for... reasons." Kakashi smiled. A wave of realisation passed over him. "Wait did he say wood style? You can use that too?" He turned to me, a look of curiosity painted on his face.

 

"It's not as strong as my byakugan or sharingan but yeah. Of course I hardly ever use any of them because it’s really uncomfortable. Anyway, why did you ask him of all people?" Tenzo glared at me and I returned the death stare. If there was one person I really couldn't stand, and I didn't mind most people, even idiots like Gai and Tarachi, it was him.

 

"Kakashi Sensei? Just who the hell are these people and why are they here!?" Naruto yelled impatiently.

 

"You idiot! That's the woman who rescued us from the prison." Sasuke said as if that was the easiest thing to remember in the world. Which considering I'd only been in the room with them for five minutes it wasn't really. "However, what's all this about him taking over training?" He asked sticking his thumb in Tenzo's direction.

 

"Well umm-" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

"You and Rjahni Sensei were going to get some ramen weren't you?" Sakura said smiling. A few hints shooting from her bright green eyes.

 

"Seriously!?" Me and Tenzo asked in unison as I realised what she had actually just said. I whipped my head around to glare at him.

 

"Hey cut that out Kinoe!” I turned my back to him, purposefully ignoring him. “So I take it you're the one who sorted out this whole issue. If you know what I mean." I said looking at Sakura and indicating that I was talking about what happened before. She wasn't the only one to understand my discreet way of putting things though.

 

"Kakashi senpai, you can't seriously be saying you've pulled me off ANBU duty to train your students, just so you can go on a date with this unreasonable idiot!" Tenzo said clenching his fists.

 

"Geez, what happened between you two." Kakashi sighed. I got distracted momentarily thinking about how cute he looked when he was confused, but snapped out of it soon enough as I noticed how weird that thought was. “And it was a little more complicated than that. I had my reasons, and if things hadn’t gone as I hoped, then I reckon I would have struggled to teach anyone anything.” 

"After that mission where I was ordered to steal your eye," Kinoe began trying to avoid the details of the unfortunate event. "She randomly appeared and restrained me using wood style, telling me to keep my mouth shut around you. What was that even supposed to mean?" He looked utterly confused yet still irritated. I assumed he was the kind to hold a grudge.

 

"You should know exactly what that mean Kinoe!" I said folding my arms, even though I was aware he didn't really get it at all.

 

"Hey quit calling me that. I don't use that name anymore."

"Look," Kakashi said trying to ease the tension and act as peacemaker. "Why don't we all go get some food together? Is that ok by everyone?" I smiled and Kinoe nodded slightly avoiding eye contact.

"Let's go to Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled in delight.

"Well I actually saw a nice cafe that I thought we-" I cut Kakashi off before he could finish his sentence.

"I got kicked out of there because of my lack of footwear. I think Naruto might have had a decent idea for once." 

"Hey!" He yelled back at me. I winced and rubbed my ears as the six of us headed across the field.

By the time we had reached the Ramen shop in question, Kinoe seemed to have calmed down a bit although he still got mad whenever I called him by that name.

"What can I get for you today?" The shop owner said smiling brightly in the orange lantern light.

"One miso pork ramen please!" Naruto said happily breathing in the smell of fresh noodles.

"Just a plain ramen thanks," Kakashi and I said in unison. I laughed smiling as everyone else ordered. 

"So just what are you two?" Kinoe asked looking across at us. "Because if she's your girlfriend Senpai you should know that you could do a LOT better." He smirked at me and I looked away.

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled digging into my food.

"I don't know, are you?" Kakashi asked turning to me. An empty bowl infront of him much to the disappointment of his students who were once again trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"Don't ask me." I laughed. "I'm just the hermit who reads perverted literature. I know nothing."

"Ooh, Rjahni Sensei!" Naruto yelled butting into our conversation. 

"Sensei?" I questioned under my breath, pondering over the boys choice in vocabulary.

"Have you ever seen Kakashi Sensei's face?" He asked. "I mean if your his girlfriend..." He said elongating the word 'girlfriend' in a teasing tone.

"Not since before he started training me." I lied laughing.

"Wait! He trained you?!" Naruto yelled, “but then Kakashi Sensei must be at least..." He stuck his tongue out in concentration, as he tried to count on his fingers.

"He wasn't my Sensei, idiot," I laughed. "Embarrassingly I was so terrible I had to get a boy four years younger than me to help me train." I smiled. "But then he was easily the best in his year and the year above. I haven't seen his face since he was about four years old though." I saw Naruto try and fail to calculate how long ago that must have been.

"Woah, don't hurt yourself," I laughed at the blonde haired kid. "Let's just say I've been his friend longer than probably anyone else alive." I winced slightly at the way I had worded that, and reminded myself that I probably needed to work on a brain-mouth filter.

 

"Well I'm going home," Sasuke stated suddenly. "You lot have wasted too much time, it's starting to get dark." I looked outside quickly to be met with the first few stars of the evening peeking out from behind the clouds, and unfortunately more rain.

 

"Yeah, I'm going too." Sakura said

 

"Hey don't leave me out." Naruto said before getting punched in the face. Clearly Sakura didn't want him to join her on her moonlit walk that Sasuke would probably try to avoid.

 

"Well in that case, I said looking up at the dark patches of clouds again. "I'm gonna go train. The rain isn't going to give me one minute of sleep tonight thanks to these stupid defences." I rubbed my arm thinking about the cold that would infect me if they were set off again.

 

"The rain can't get you inside though," Sakura stated matter-of-factly. 

 

"I don't have a house." I said bluntly in reply, completely avoiding the fact that it wasn't at all natural to be homeless in Konoha.

 

"What about that water shield you used earlier?!" Naruto shouted seeming proud that he'd come up with an idea for once.

 

"Oh yeah, and I can definitely perform jutsu in my sleep." I replied sarcastically, predicting I would kill his good mood.

 

"You can!" He exclaimed. Sakura slapped him across the face. 

"Of course she can't!" She yelled. Mood killed.

 

"Well, see you guys later." I turned and started to walk off leaving a few coins on the counter.

 

"You can't leave yet," Kakashi said grabbing my shoulder from behind only to get burnt again. Luckily this time it was a little less severe. "You never gave us your message from the Hokage." He continued rubbing his hand. I quickly healed it for him, muttering apologies under my breath.

 

"Oh yeah, it's about when the four of you were imprisoned." I said glaring at Kinoe again for absolutely no reason at all. "After I helped you escape the enemy's target did briefly change to me, but they quickly gave up on that pursuit according to the spies we have stationed. Their new target is not surprisingly Sasuke. You are all to be on high alert even when you're inside the village. It is suspected that the man who forced me to kill Kakashi is still alive and working with this enemy. That's all." I tried to leave again only to be held back by Kakashi. Again. I was expecting it this time though, so he didn't get hurt.

 

"Well in that case," Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm. "I better walk you home, in case of enemy attacks." She smiled with glee.

 

"No thanks!" He replied coldly, pushing her off. Did this guy have no respect for her feelings at all? It must be annoying, but it wouldn't hurt to let her down gently.

 

"Alrighty then, shall we get going Rjahni?" Kakashi asked grinning slyly. 

 

"Huh?" I replied.

 

"Well I can't let you train all night, you'll just have to stay at my place instead." He grabbed my hand and my powers rose rapidly.

 

"Um senpai, are you sure that's appropriate? I mean a junior member staying at a senior members place..." Kinoe queried clearly disapproving.

 

"He might have a point there," Naruto muttered. "I mean just think about the books he reads!" He whispered to Sakura who punched him for the third time in a row.

"They do sort of have a point," I mumbled

 

"For starters, we both know you've been reading those books far longer than me, and secondly, I wouldn't dare try anything on you since you would probably roast me alive." I gulped guiltily. "Besides, seniority hardly seemed to bother you when you kissed me earlier." Kakashi stated. 

I marvelled at how quickly he had managed to work out that I really didn’t care what anyone thought of me. And that the only reason I asked Sakura to keep quiet was for his sake. This of course, did not stop me turning red as a beetroot.

 

"Wait... What!" Naruto and Kinoe yelled in unison, both shocked.

”That means you must have seen his face!” Naruto pointed out. I simply shrugged.

"Besides I you two are the only juniors I veiw as true equals." He said looking between us.

"That talk might work on Kinoe, but I believe that based on the way I destroyed you in that chunin test I'm way more than your equal!" I laughed.

 

"Then there shouldn't be an issue." He said slyly.

 

"I guess there isn't. See you later Kinoe!" I grinned back at him one last time.

 

"I told you not to call me that!"


	22. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll hold your hand,   
> and I’ll walk you home,   
> and I’ll take your dreams,   
> but leave you my own.

"Hey!" Someone yelled at us from across the street, "Rjahni is that you, wow you turned out pretty good looking." The voice wolf whistled, and I searched for the source of the rather irritating, yet distantly familiar voice.

"Tarachi? What are you doing here?" I said spotting my old squad mate. The fact that Tarachi still remembered me was slightly shocking, he was about as good at remembering faces as Gai. I smiled as I thought of my encounter with the third team member Eri about a month earlier. I still needed to catch up with her at some point. She was the closest thing I'd ever had to a friend besides Kakashi.

 

"Well it is my village you know," he replied. "Although I'm not sure what you're doing here. Didn't you abandon the village like the coward you are?" He jeered. I felt Kakashi clench his fists. I smiled to myself. It appeared that he'd already forgotten that I saved his life a while back, and that he had cried a bit when he found out I 'died'. It didn't seem like he'd changed a lot. He still had to be better than everyone else.

 

"Don't worry, calm down." I smirked at Kakashi who was still tense.

"So, is that your boyfiend or something?" Tarachi continued with the jeering and I felt Kakashi's cheeks heat up. "You could do a lot better Rjahni. It's a disgrace to squad 8 going out with a friend killer like that, even if you are a traitor yourself." This time it was my turn to clench my fists. Accusing Kakashi of killing his friend was what had gotten me so mad at Tenzo fourteen years ago. It wasn't Kakashi's fault Rin had died. I knew that better than anyone.

"I'll deal with this." I said calmly, subsequently punching Tarachi in the face, understanding a little what it felt like to be Sakura. I didn’t hit him too hard since I might have hurt my own hand in the process and my defences would have burnt him, but hard enough to get him to shut up. "Oh, and if you see Eri around, tell her I'm sorry for disappearing right before the chunin exams, would you? Thanks! Let's go K," we walked off together. I giggled slightly under my breath at the baffled look on his face as we left. I'd finally worked out who Naruto reminded me of too. Although Naruto was a lot less self obsessed 

 

"Umm Rjahni, can I ask you something?" Kakashi said as soon as we were out of earshot.

 

"Sure." I smiled, curious as to what he wanted to know.

 

"Tarachi just helped prove that you could have almost any guy in the village, so why me?" I froze momentarily. To me it seemed like such a stupid question. He might be antisocial and awkward, but surely it was the other way around.

 

"Guys in the leaf village must have pretty bad taste if they like loners with serious emotional complexes. Not to mention my habit of electrocuting things..." I grinned remembering how stupidly close I'd come to attacking Gai earlier. "But as for your question, think about how we first became friends. You didn't need me to stand up for you, but the knowledge that someone was watching out for you was comforting right? Well I promised myself long before the curse that I would hide my emotions to protect others. But you saw through that and were there for me when I couldn't take it anymore. Even though I could have made it alone. You understand me. And besides," I laughed. "You're much better looking than Orochimaru!" He joined my laughter as he recalled one of the first things I'd said to him upon returning to the village. It seemed like an age ago now, and we had both long forgotten the torrential downpour outside the radius of my shield.

 

"No wonder you find Naruto so irritating,” He laughed, “you're always putting yourself down. It's a direct conflict with Naruto's positivity. Trust me, there are loads of guys who would like you. Take Iruka for example." A wave of guilt and jealousy washed through his mind presence. It was only there temporarily but it was clear.

 

"Not any more, I talked things over with him. Convinced him the girl by the memorial was just an illusion." I squeezed Kakashi's hand to reassure him.

 

"I don't care about that anymore. I'm just glad you're back." He smiled again, pushing all thoughts from his mind.

\--------------------------------------------

 

It was the middle of the night. I estimated I'd had about 3 or 4 hours sleep at best. I could still hear the rain drumming on the roof outside. I shivered slightly. It was unfortunate I couldn't go outside, it would have been much easier to get some sleep if it hadn't been tipping it down. I sat up and gazed across at Kakashi sleeping on the other side of the room. Grabbing my notebook, I walked silently over to the open window, making sure not to make a single sound. I swung my legs over the edge so they dangled above the street below. Staring out across the roof tops subconsciously I scribbled in my book through my chakra, moving the pen without even lifting a finger.

I looked out and spotted Kurenai and Asuma walking hand in hand down the Main Street, their contented faces glowing in the orange light of the street lamps. I wondered how relationships could be so easy to them. When Kinoe and Tarachi had asked about us earlier my mind had practically gone blank. Maybe it was because I'd spent so long away from society, or maybe I was just really socially awkward. I didn't care, I was happy the way things were.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp followed by several heavy breaths, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked quietly. Turning to look at Kakashi.

 

"It was just a dream as childish as that sounds." He replied, head bowed.

 

"It's ok, I get them too." I reassured, "Can you tell me what it was about?" I said walking over to sit next to the awakened Kakashi. I didn't want to push him to tell me something, but at the same time I wanted him to know I was here.

 

"The same one I always have, the one where I kill Rin." He said quietly holding up his hand and tracing the lines on his palm with his eye. His fingers curled into a fist. "Only this time, I killed you." His other hand gripped the edge of his bed.

 

"The day Rin died was one of the worst of my life. I promise I'll never let you go through that again." I placed a hand on his shoulder. He already knew about my suicide attempt that day. "Besides, I couldn't die even when I wanted too." I felt him relax a little bit. 

"Do you still want to?" He asked. "Die, I mean?"

"No," I squeezed hi hand gently. "Because I know that would hurt you. I know that I'm perfectly happy as long as I'm with you, because I don't have to be dead for the world to be happier any more."

 

"You attacked Tenzo because of Rin, didn't you?" He asked suddenly. Staring up at him, I wondered how it was possible to know someone so well you could find a cause for even their most unreasonable actions. 

 

"He blamed you, but it was my fault. I could have stopped her. I was too much of a coward. I still am." I looked away. It was one of my greatest regrets yet. I had seen it all play out in slow motion, I knew the consequences, but I was too afraid of being discovered I couldn't bring myself to stop her. But that wasn't everything. I had felt the presence of an old friend of Kakashi's just before she died. It paralysed me. I assumed it was the Mangekyou activating. Obito. That's why I hated that day, why I tried to kill myself again after surviving for so long, why the thought of chidori made me feel sick. It was all my fault.

 

"That doesn't make it your fault. And you're not a coward." I snapped out of my thoughts again. He put his arm round me and pulled me closer. "Anyway, why are you awake?" He asked changing the subject.

 

"Just the curse being a pain in the neck again." I sighed. I really hated this time of year, it was almost always raining.

 

"Sorry I guess the whole curse thing is my fault. Are you in pain?" I wanted to laugh at the stupidity of that comment. And not the part about pain, which I hadn't felt for 18 years. Except during the mind switch of course.

 

"The only bit that's your fault is the fact that the ANBU weren't forced to try kill me. If I wasn't so determined to one day have you believe in me the curse would have complete control of me." I smiled sadly. "And no, it's not painful. I hardly remember pain. It's just like being cold, but the source of the cold is deep inside me. It happens if ‘it’ thinks I'm in danger. I can lower the defences a bit so they don't hurt everyone who touches me but I can't lower them too much or it drains my chakra."

 

"So we're in danger?" Concern hinted in his eyes.

 

"No, the new environment is just setting it off. For we were in actual danger it'd be a lot worse. If an attack actually hits me it's like being thrown into a bucket of ice naked." I shivered again at the mere thought of it.

 

He hugged me into his chest. "I'm sorry, if I had known I'd have gone easier on you in our last fight."

 

"It's fine, it was nice to see how far you've come. You're not that rule bound eight-year-old anymore. But then I don't think of you as my younger brother anymore either." He was so much more than a brother now. And besides, if I still thought that way it would basically be incest.

 

"I've missed talking to you. You were the one person who understood me. You were there from the beginning." Feeling warm inside from the compliment, I leant my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was lying back where I'd originally been sleeping, light from the window shining on my face. I had the feeling I had only been moved here recently though, since there wasn't even a dent on the pillow. Maybe Kakashi had fallen asleep too, although I doubted it since he was used to not sleeping at all after what had happened to him before. I figured it must be at least ten o'clock. I picked up a note on the floor next to me.

 

You know, for a ninja you really are lazy. I had to leave in order to keep that promise to Sakura. I should be back in a few hours.

K,

P.S. You realise how annoying it is when you call me that right? Xx

I smiled at the note. Of course I realised how annoying it was. I'd also realised that he didn't care.


	23. A Book and a Kunai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can I say this without breaking?  
> How can I say this without taking over?  
> How can I put it all into words,  
> When it’s too much to bear for my soul alone.
> 
> And I loved, and I loved,   
> And I lost you.  
> I loved, and I loved,  
> And I lost you.  
> I loved and I loved,  
> And I lost you.  
> And it hurts like hell,  
> And it hurts like hell...  
> ~ Fleurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half or so of this chapter is all Kakashi’s POV for a change :) same for the next chapter probably...

"Great," Tsunade sighed. "This job just gets better and better. Damn you Danzo!" Shizune walked carefully towards the clearly agitated Hokage.

"Umm is something wrong M'lady?" She asked frowning.

"Danzo is planning to order the assassination of one of our jonin." She turned the bingo book round to show the ninja in question. Shizune nodded knowingly. "He's decided their powers are a threat to the village. We have to dispose of them or he will." She sighed again. "We've not been given many options."

"Well this is an issue, but we can't just kill one of our strongest shinobi M'lady!" Shininess argued in out of character outrage.

"I'm well aware of that, but if I don't give the order Danzo will have them killed anyway. And I still think they could be used more affectively at the minute anyway. They would be a great help on a team or squad considering their healing abilities, especially with someone more experienced." Tsunade replied calmly thinking of the ninja in question's defensive and healing abilities.

"Yes but they requested to be removed from cooperative service after their third mission. Tenzo made them mad and they momentarily lost control. I reckon he's still got the scars from the lightning." Shizune replied. "They're not exactly the most professional jonin around." She gave Tsunade a look indicating at something the two of them were keeping out of the conversation as an unspoken rule. Either that, or she didn't want to speak ill of the ninja who's life they were discussing.

"What we need is someone they trust, someone they can remain calm around. Sarutobi trusted them so I will too." Tsunade said as if giving an order.

"Well I know someone!" Naruto yelled bursting into the room unexpectedly, clearly having been listening to the entire conversation. Tsunade slammed her hands onto the desk in front of her rising briskly to her feet.

"Naruto! What-" Tsunade began, frustration emitting from her.

"I know the perfect person!" He smiled knowingly, although clearly the fifth Hokage had no idea what he was hinting at.

"In that case..." Tsunade said after he whispered a name in her ear and she nodded at his surprisingly good idea, "Shizune, send out the message that they were killed in action. Put them on the same list as the group that went to that Akatsuki hide out."

"Yes M'lady!"

\--------------------------

"He's late," Tsunade muttered beneath her breath, clearly annoyed again. "Even he usually arrives within an hour if I ask." It was a few hours later and the Hokage was drumming her fingers impatiently on her desk.

"I'll go fetch him," a cloaked figure in the corner of her office said, noticing her patience wearing out and deciding to act.

"How do you know where he'll be?" She asked, curious.

"Outside the battle field he's a man of habit. Besides, I can sense his presence from nearly 100km away and still pin point his exact location." The figure replied replacing their ANBU mask over their face. "I always know." A quick flash of blue light and they disappeared.

\------------------------------------------

I stood silently infront of the stone that contained so many names that were precious to me, and was absent of one that should have been carved on it long ago. Now another one was about to be added to it, and this time I would likely be the only one to remember her.

Why had I thought it would be any different this time? Even an indestructible human had slipped through my grasp. Why did I let myself fall in love? To be one who had closed off my own heart for so long, to lose the only one who had managed to mean something again was almost unbearable. Five months, three days, fifty six minutes. Such a short time had passed since I had found my friend again. Such a short time that had made me feel so much. The same thoughts as when my comrades had died before were running through my head. Why did you have to leave? Why can't you save me again? You promised me, you promised me you wouldn't die. You said it was impossible. But then, you always achieved the impossible didn't you? To think I could take on S rank criminals alone if nessessary, without batting an eyelid, but still needed someone to save me from the basic elements of life. What should I do now? What would anyone do now?

I heard footsteps behind me. Turning I saw the familiar faces of my class mates. I looked away again in the hope they wouldn't notice the tears building in my eye. They understood, but not the in same way. It really has been too good to have someone who lived through me and understood every single breath. She would know exactly what to say, and I would never have had to hide my tears from her.

"I'm sorry," Kurenai whispered placing a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to talk, but we're here for you, ok?" I smiled a sad smile to try reassure them, although inside I knew I couldn't keep the facade up for long.

"Yeah, this time you're not alone," Asuma said placing his hand on top of Kurenai's. "You'll be ok, we promise." Somehow after all the broken promises I had experienced so far the gesture seemed kind of empty.

"Look, I'm not really good at this kind of thing," Gai started. I turned to face them, my heart feeling slightly less weighed down than before. Some people never changed. At least Gai would always be there, if I was lucky enough. I smiled at them again.

"I'll be fine, Rjahni's name will join theirs soon and I can visit her as well." I bit my tongue before I said something that would push me past the point where I couldn't continue to act cool. Or at least like I wasn't about to collapse into tears. Nothing wrong with being 'cold blooded Kakashi' if it saved others from my pain. That would be her thinking.

"Hey so do you want to go get some food or..." Gai started before getting tapped firmly on the back of his head by Asuma for lack of tact. I felt my heart lift a bit. 

"If it's ok, I'd like to stay here for a bit." I said quietly. The thing about history repeating itself was I knew what to expect now. It would take time but eventually all the despair would leak out, until then I would just have to live with it. I heard the others begin whispering as they left and another figure came up behind me. I really didn't want to talk to anyone else now but took a deep breath and prepared myself anyway.

"You're late to meet the Hokage," the figure said as they appeared behind me. I remained silent refusing to look at them. I wasn't ready to face the Hokage yet. I wasn't really ready to face anyone although my old class mates had succeeded in comforting me silghtly. Nothing they could say would compare to the advice she would have given.

"It's always a shame to lose talented ninja. I believe Rjahni had the power to tail anyone completely unnoticed. And the ability to sense others minds and emotions near by was also impressive. Not to mention the fact that she was completely indestructible. Still, everyone gets killed in an ambush at some time.." The figure said barely pausing for breath as if they were struggling to talk to me. I wanted to clench my fists and yell at them to leave me alone. What did they know about struggling to talk to someone. I could barely talk to my own friends. I wanted to punch the person square in the face, but just took another deep breath, for the first time disliking the mask which was restricting my breathing. They walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to have her power and burn them, although this time it would be intentional. The thought of her made me wince inside again. 

"I can teleport myself to the Hokage." I said calmly.

"I know, but this is easier." A blue flash and we stood right in front of Tsunade's desk much to my irritance. I had hoped to have at least five minutes to compose myself.

"You summoned me Lady Hokage." I said eyes on the floor. I hoped this would be over quickly, I really just wanted to go home and sit in silence. 

"Yes, even if you are over an hour late. I have decided to form a new unit containing you and one other. You will complete the majority of your missions, outside of your squad missions, together until I have reason to dismiss the team." Tsunade commanded. 

"I see," I said, my eyes still fixated on the floor. I was slightly confused at how heartless the Hokage was being. Setting me up with a new squad immediately after Rjahni's death. It wasn't a secret about how close we had been. I mean once Naruto found out, you would have to be more antisocial than the two of us put together not to know.

"Who is this accomplice?" I asked trying to move the conversation along quickly. The sooner this was done the better.

"The one I sent to fetch you. She has been an ANBU black ops member since the age of 12 and is currently part of the infiltration unit. She will be working under the name of Neala for now." Tsunade replied as the figure stepped forward. 

"Now the introductions are over, I have something to give you," Neala said reaching beneath her cloak. She pulled out a book and a cracked green handled kunai attached to some string so it acted like a book mark of sorts. I recognised them instantly and held my breath. "It was Rjahni's wishes that this reach you." I took them running my fingers over the creased pages and opened the book at the page marked.

"Neala!" The Hokage snapped in irritation.

"She can't ever speak to him again this is the best she can do." Neala replied glaring at Tsunade from beneath her mask. Tsunade fell into what appeared to be silent defeat. After carefully viewing the exchange my eyes turned to scan the pages.

 

If you're reading this then it's unlikely that we'll speak again. Sorry, that also means I broke my promise. Anyway I wanted you to have these. This book contains all my memories and you already know about the kunai. I'm also sorry it's a bit cracked, of the four people who tried to kill themselves with it I was the one it didn't work on. I tried to fix it the best I could though. This probably sounds really stupid by now (hardly a literary masterpiece), but hopefully you'll never have to read this. I wish I had been able to do something, anything to stop this, but I guess even I don’t have the power to reverse time. I’ll be sorry for the rest of forever if that means anything to you. Bye then, I guess?

I felt an overwhelming urge to cry again. It was perfect. I promised myself to read it all later. This was the only remaining evidence of her tortured past.

"Thankyou," I said quietly. "I'm sure this will be useful. Rjahni was Orochimaru's original target so this could contain valuable information as to what he intends to do with Sasuke." I held up a pretence that I was only interested in it for the valuable information I knew it didn't hold.

"However they switched to Sasuke as all Rjahni wanted was to protect the village so they had nothing to offer her. I doubt she knew much at all about Orochimaru." Neala argued to my surprise. "You know this Hatake. You don't have to hide your emotions from me. Despite what many say, our emotions are what give us purpose. We need them to be strong. Don't forget that." I was now possibly more confused than ever before. What was this woman on about? It was completely out of character for a black ops member.

"Just what kind of ANBU are you? ANBU are supposed to be ruthless and have no ties to anything or anyone. And supposedly you've been in the ANBU since you were twelve. Also, I've been to the infiltration unit many times and I've never seen that mask before." I said curious to her response. Was it possible that Tsunade had let an imposter into the village by accident?

"I've been away on a mission for a few years. And as for my emotions, they are I better check than most." She looked over at Tsunade who shot her another death stare. He could tell by her body posture that she was smiling beneath the mask. "So, what's our first mission?"

I paused, a first mission, now? I sighed quietly, a silent plea for help. When would these people just let me be. At least the feeling of being constantly irritated was keeping me distracted to a certain extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoes the story going so far Hmm? I know it’s a little dumb, plotless and cheesy at times, but you need to remember I wrote this when I was 14 and had never written a single fanfic before in my life XD


	24. Unleashed Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is so weird writing from Kakashi's perspective. Trying to imagine what someone else's character is thinking is really difficult! Speaking of which, did I mention I don’t own Naruto? Well I don’t... but I wish I did XD

"Itachi Uchiha! You can't be serious!" Neala said raising her voice for the first time since they had formed the new team. So far she had tended to be a quiet woman in opposition to the constant chatter of their first meeting. She only spoke when and where was necessary, and appeared not to be too fond of general conversation. Or any conversation for that matter. 

"Yes, he's been spotted near the border of the land of fire and I would like the two of you to take him down." Tsunade said calmly as if this was a simple D-rank mission, nothing to worry about.

 

"Lady Hokage, I thought we talked about this. I can't fight a gen-jutsu user." She protested, seeming far too desperate for the Hokage to call the mission off.

 

"I'm fine doing the mission alone." I stated. The chance of death would be greatly increased, but I'd barely had a spare minute since Rjahni's death and didn't really care about life all that much at the moment. A poor attitude considering his past, but true nonetheless.

 

"No, both of you will go!" Tsunade demanded. "Without the other you would both end up as good as dead." Like I thought.

 

"Fine, but don't blame me if this mission is a failure." Neala retorted. There was clearly some issue she had with gen-jutsu based attacks, a weak spot in her so far flawless defences and skill set.

 

We set out on the road half an hour later, neither of us saying a single word. It was quite a peaceful day, so I took the opportunity to reflect on everything that had happened until now. I was still having significant trouble trusting Neala. It couldn't be coincidence that a strange unprofessional ANBU who obviously understands me to an extent, had appeared directly following Rjahni's death. There was a definite possibility that - no, I was just clutching at straws. At least this would serve as a reminder to never get close to someone again. The snow that had begun falling on us definitely wasn't helping my mood, the only destraction being that Neala didn't look in the least bit cold despite the ANBU uniform meaning her arms were completely bare. It was curious I guessed, but not exactly a concerning matter to keep my mind off things. After about 4 hours of travel I finally broke the silence.

 

"We should make camp now. Then look for hints of his whereabouts since we're now in the area he was sighted in." I said glancing around at the dense forest surrounding us. Just finding him would cause me to consider this mission a success.

 

"Ok you make camp I'll look for signs." Neala replied shutting the book she'd been reading. I glanced at the cover. 'Icha Icha'?

 

"That's not really what I-" I started to protest as she tossed me the rest of the equipment.

 

"See ya!" She ran off into the forest. I sighed and began to set up. At least this was an opportunity to be alone for a while. Not that that meant I could drop my guard

‘Of all the people it had to be Itachi, didn't it?‘ I thought in exasperation. ‘The highest ranking leaf rouge out there. Still, I guess it can't be helped.’

 

"Did you find anything?" I asked as my ANBU partner reentered the clearing.

 

"I found a few things but not enough to follow his trail. A ninja hound might be able to track his scent though." She mused.

 

"I see." I replied. The rain began to fall one drop at a time getting heavier by the second. It reminded me of that night, the first night in a long time that I had slept soundly for more than an hour. I blinked back the tears again. I had done this way too many times over the years. Surely I should have run out of tears by now.

 

"I'll take the first watch." I said getting up from where I had been reading through Rjahni's diary, again.

 

"No, I'll take the watch for the whole night." Neala interrupted glancing up at the sky. I raised an eyebrow. It confused me that anyone would want to take the whole watch when it was raining. "However, we may need to locate Itachi's scent before the rain washes it away."

 

"Of course, summoning jutsu." Pakkun appeared in front of me. I smiled sadly at him.

 

"What's up boss," he greeted.

 

"I've always wanted to do that," Neala muttered. She couldn't summon either. That spiked my intrest. Maybe, just maybe. But then again she was with the infiltration unit, one of the only ANBU units where it wasn't necessary to have ninja hounds.

 

"I need you to find Itachi Uchiha." I ordered the pug calmly.

 

"Sure thing! Although... something's not right here..." I looked at the pug questioningly.

 

"Is he near by?" Neala queried, clearly worried by the possibility.

 

"No, it's just I can only smell one person here and there are two of you. Strange don't you think?" He said glaring up at her.

 

"It's complicated ok," she said. Things were definitely getting more and more complicated, she was right about that at least.

 

"Ok, ok I'm leaving." He scurried off. 

 

Neala bounded up the nearest tree taking her post. She pulled her mask off as soon as her face was turned away and sighed.

 

"Man that mask is so stuffy. I don't know if I can fight like this." She sighed.

 

"Oh really? Because it sounds like you were sent here for that purpose." A voice said behind her. She quickly span around replacing the mask.

 

"Hatake! Get up!" She stared suddenly petrified into the eyes of the gen-jutsu user who was slowly appearing behind her. A range of emotions spread across her face as she slipped under his powers. Noticing the effects although her face was hidden, I jumped onto the tree branch with her and ripped the ANBU mask off. My heart soared as I saw her face. I had been right, I hadn't let everyone close to me die. Not yet anyway. I hit the chakra point in her forehead to release the gen-jutsu. Then I sat there staring at her in awe. My first true friend, the one who had never doubted me for a second looked back up at me. I suddenly felt a hand slap me across the face, hard. I blinked a few times remembering the situation.

Of course, Itachi!

\---------------------------------------------  
{Rjahni's POV}

I turned slowly around round on the branch hoping desperately I wasn't sensing the presence I thought I was. Facing my enemy I panicked and looked him straight in the eye trying not to let my fear show, a bad move. His red eyes rotated slowly and the world fell in to momentary darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the light I realised I was tied up and all colour appeared to be inverted. Itachi walked slowly towards me with an emotionless face. I could feel the sorrow, regret and hatred in his mind presence even though he was clearly trying to push them from his mind. I smiled genuinely at him.

"I wouldn't smile if I were you," he said bitterly raising a sword and stabbing it straight through me. I gasped with the pain and started breathing more heavily. Only that heavy breathing soon turned into almost maniacal laughter, as I realised how strange the pain was. This incident only reminded me of something similar that occurred so many years ago. As much as it was painful, it didn't truly hurt me, all that was damaged was my body, and that wasn't really damaged either considering this was just a genjutsu. Luck must be on my side if I was facing off against the one genjutsu that couldn't really hurt me, since I knew I was under it. "What's wrong with you?" He asked dropping his serious face for a questioning one. I laughed again as he stabbed me for a second time.

"You've made quite a few mistakes haven't you? You do realise you're not actually hurting me." I smiled as he stabbed me again.

"You can keep telling yourself this is a genjutsu but the sheer suffering will destroy you eventually." He said his serious face returning.

"That's not what I meant." I said smiling at him again as he twisted the blade inside me. "I know your secret, you don't want to harm anyone. That's why this doesn't work on me, for the same reason it wouldn't work on you. For both of us there is someone we care about more than anyone. Whether they be a brother or a friend," his eyes widened. "We know the user of this jutsu can't hurt them whilst we're here, and that makes us happy. This jutsu is useless against me." I felt confusion radiating from him. 

"How did you know?" He asked calmly, although clearly he was terrified.

"I don't know," I smiled, “I guessed. I still believe you're a mostly heartless killer who murdered his entire clan. I still want to kill you. But no one is completely heartless. I will survive this, and then we fight for real." I sensed a determination forming in his mind. 

"So be it," we both snapped out of the genjutsu world and I gave my eyes a few moments to adjust to the bright moonlight. I looked up and felt my heart stop. Itachi had Kakashi by the collar of his jacket and was holding him up in the air. He pulled the sword that he had used before out and stabbed it straight through him. I wanted to scream but kept it in. I had to remain calm, if I didn't who knew what might happen. 

Suddenly my view changed. I was staring into the eyes of the one I'd just seen murdered. He wasn't moving. Realising he could see my face, I slapped him.

 

"Get it together idiot! We're in the middle of a battle. I'll explain later. Now, Itachi!" I pretended the last five minutes hadn't happened. I felt stupid for having been caught by such a simple genjutsu, right after the first. I should have known that Itachi couldn't have attacked Kakashi whilst inside my head. I stepped past Kakashi who assumed a ready position, pushing his emotions back. I charged forwards at Itachi furiously, drawing my sword and watching every swing miss. I stood back to back with the enemy who I'd just charged past. Kakashi fired up his Chidori.

 

"Rjahni, whatever you do, don't look into his eyes." He said his voice trembling slightly beneath the feigned calm.

 

"You can't call me by that name here you know!" I replied turning around. We had him cornered perfectly.

 

Itachi spun around quickly and threw a kunai at me. Expecting it to be destroyed on impact I let it hit me. I felt it sink into the same spot as the cursed knife all those years ago. Warm blood ran down my face for the first time since then.

 

"Release!" I yelled trying to disperse what I assumed was gen-jutsu. It failed. I started to panic and chakra swirled around my feet. Fear. "Release! Release!" I sunk to the floor wiping some of the blood from my face. Staring at it on my hand. The fear was now uncontrollable. My one power that I swore to protect my friends with didn't work against this man, both of us were going to die here. There was no way we could've beaten him, I was petrified. I watched in horror as five pillars of water shot from the ground around me forming a dragon like figure above my head as all control left me.

 

"Kakashi! Run!" I screamed my voice hoarse, as the snow beneath my feet melted into a pool of water.

 

"I won't leave you." Lightning crackled in my hands before running freely through the dragon boosting its destructive power. It began to flow through the water at my feet as well, electrocuting me, and I saw the blue light from my body reflect off it as the frost began to sink into me.

 

"Run!" I yelled once more before the sheer amount of light began to blind me. "Please!" 

 

‘I don't WANT to kill you, I don't WANT to kill anyone.’

 

I opened my eyes again, I was on the floor and a silver haired figure was making his way across a waste land towards me. I staggered slowly to my feet, swaying slightly in the still air.

 

"C'mon," I said in a bare whisper. "We have to go find Itachi." I began to stagger towards him using pure will power to stop me from giving into the cold that invaded me and collapsing onto the floor. "Where did he go?" I breathed.

 

"It's ok, we don't have to find him." Kakashi whispered.

 

"I won't fail the mission because of this." I coughed. I took another few steps towards him. "I can't give up." I collapsed forwards, Kakashi arriving just in time to stop me from hitting the ground. Unlike the last time he stopped me from falling though, I didn't feel safe, I just felt guilty. What had I done to him? What had I made him go through?

 

"Shush!" He said sitting me down in the centre of the clearing my power had created and wrapping his arms around me in what I imagined must have been a warm embrace, but I couldn't feel anything past the cold. "All you have to do is rest. We'll talk later. Itachi doesn't matter ok,"

 

"Kakashi," I whispered. "I've been added to the list of assassinations. Danzo-" I tried to get up again. "-he wants me dead." I passed out.


	25. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me. Please I- just please let- I don’t- I don’t know what I’ll do if you can’t forgive me. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is only a short chapter. The last few weren't written in advance so they may have been slightly odd lengths. The story joins back up with the original plan in the next one though so it should be more regular.

My eyes snapped open. Rubbing them I sat up and looked around the room. My eyes stopped as they passed over Kakashi. Why was he still here? I lied and abandoned him, and I was a wanted criminal to a certain extent. Surely telling him about Danzo should have given him enough reason to make him leave me.

"I guess I should start explaining." I said solemnly. Trying to ignore the urge to just cry onto his shoulder in hope of forgiveness, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. 

 

"Take it easy, it can wait." He replied softly. Just the sound of his voice caused my powers to rise, and made me think back to that mission. I nearly killed him, how could he be this calm?

 

"I'm fine now." I got up and wandered over to the window staring out across the village blindly.

 

"Trust me it's-" he started clearly still trying to give me comfort I didn't deserve.

 

"Forget it. I heal quickly. Besides I'm not supposed to be here, the sooner I move out the less chance there is that Tsunade will get mad at you." She'd made it clear from the beginning that no one was allowed to know of my existence, under any circumstances.

 

"You know I suspected it was you from the beginning." He stated, shocking me.

 

"How come?" I felt sure I had kept my guard up the whole time.

 

"Been an ANBU since the age of twelve, reads Icha Icha, doesn't wear shoes, isn't bothered by the cold and refuses to sleep in the rain. Not to mention that you barely ever spoke unless it was necessary. There aren't many people, let alone ANBU like that." He explained. I realised how obvious it seemed now.

 

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry," I replied quietly.

 

"What for?" he joined me, leaning on the window sill. The temptation to lean on him was almost unbearable. I wanted him back so bad it was killing me, I wanted to travel back in time to the last four months when everything had been perfect. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself as if I could hold everything in if I only tried hard enough.

 

"I promised I wouldn't die on you, and then I faked my death only for you to discover I was still alive. Your mind presence is easier to sense than anyone else's after the soul trade. I know the pain you went through." I looked down at my hands. The reason Itachi's jutsu didn't work on me, I almost never felt my own pain, but others pain was like a sword through my heart. Ever since Danzo had revealed he didn't trust me, I had been in more pain than I could remember. It was even worse than when I had let Rin die, because this truly was all my fault.

 

"Don't worry, I'd much rather you fake your death than end up actually dead." He said.

 

"I figured if I let Danzo come after me, I'd end up a rouge since he couldn't kill me, even if he sent the entire ANBU foundation after me. Either way we would be separated, I didn't want you to waste your life trying to clear my name so I went with Tsunade's plan." I sighed. "I honestly didn't expect you to ever find out, I was too careless. If I had known this was going to happen I wouldn't have given you that book."

 

"I don't care. As long as I have you here. As long as you're mine none of this matters." He said putting an arm around me. I shook it off.

 

"I failed again..." I said trying to avoid looking at him again.

 

"No!" He yelled slamming his fist against the wall. I shrank back as he hung his head and stared fixatedly at the small half metre of floor space between us. "Don't say that. I read your book, and I don't want to ever hear you say that. You're not a failure! You're not a coward!" He clenched his fist. "You are the bravest Shinobi I know. Y- you don’t- you don’t know what the hell I go through just thinking about how much you mean to me... how much you mean to everyone. I can’t live in a world without you. That wasn’t living! Don't ever put yourself down like that again!" He grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer and kissed me so hard I thought my lip might be bleeding. I felt myself melt into him, a hand running through his hair, losing myself to the point where I doubted I could even tell you my name. This time neither one of us pulled away. I looked up to see the red glow of the Sharingan illuminating the room. 

"I've lost you twice already," he whispered, "I'm not going to forget a single moment."

I smiled as I kissed him back, realising he didn't care. He didn't care if I lied to him or if I had hurt him. He would over look that because he meant it when he told me that he loved me. Suddenly the door swung open behind us and someone walked in.

"Hey Kakashi, Gai said you were back in the village and I just wanted to- oh." It was Kurenai. Kakashi stepped away from me, his face turning more red by the second. "I'm gonna lea- wait!" I flinched as she spotted me. "Rjahni!" She gasped, "you're alive."

"I can explain-" I started only to see her smiling at me.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, I won’t tell anyone." I smiled slightly at how understanding the woman standing in front of me was. "You be good to her Kakashi," she said closing the door behind her. I watched as Kakashi sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"You should leave too." He said quietly, "I don't know whether I can hold back if you stay here. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to let you go again." From what I could tell he was struggling even to ask me to leave. "If Tsunade finds you here she'll have both our heads."

"I don't care," I replied sitting down next to him, "I just want to stay here with you, no matter what it costs me. I don't ever want to leave you again."

"Well in that case." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed me again. I smiled back wrapping my arms around his neck.

 

I don't care what Tsunade says, I thought to myself. I won't ever lie to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I'm now on Instagram (@naumaxia) I do art and stuff there :)


	26. Flowers for Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes are only heroes from certain people’s perspective, it’s important to remember that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter to go after this. I'm going to miss writing this but it should give me some time to write my next story which is set on the same time line as this although there will be less input from the original Naruto characters. (Except Kakashi, Sai and Mirai Sarutobi) And it’s very much not finished.... so I might not post it in here. Your choice :)

I blinked a few times upon waking, my head lying on Kakashi's chest. I looked up to see him gazing silently down at me. I had a quick look around the room to gain some indication of time but to no avail. 

"So you're finally awake then sleepy head." He said squeezing me tighter against him.

 

"I guess it's kinda late then," I mumbled rubbing my eyes. "We should probably get up, I'm supposed to add my name to the memorial today." I tried to sit up but he pulled me back to him. "Kakashi," I groaned.

"C'mon, five more minutes," he murmured in my ear, "I know you don't really want to go anywhere." I moved my hand up to his face and he relaxed his grip on me, kissing my forehead gently. Snatching the opportunity, I rolled over and sat up stretching my arms out.

"That's not playing fair," he complained causing me to grin.

"I told you, I have work to do." I stated simply.

 

"Fine, but we have one stop first so you might want to put your mask on." He said pulling his vest on as he got up. 

 

"Whatever," I sighed. "But you know how stuffy it is wearing those things."

 

Half an hour later we stood in front of the Yamanaka flower shop.

 

"Seriously?" I asked in confusion. Why the flower shop? 

 

"I thought I should get some flowers for Obito whilst we were passing." He said. "Oh and you should probably wait outside. You might not be wearing that cloak anymore but ANBU masks alone tend to make people nervous." I rolled my eyes. I hated being part of the ANBU. I mean couldn't Lord Third have sent me on a regular mission that lasted 18 years instead of making me ANBU. I guessed if he had Danzo would have probably captured me by now though. He might even have found a way to kill me and break my promise to Kakashi.

 

"Just be quick, OK?" I sighed.

 

"Hey Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura and Ino chimed simultaneously as he entered the shop. They subsequently glared at each other crossing their arms. Kakashi sweat dropped.

 

"What're you doing here?" Sakura asked politely.

 

"Are you getting something for Rjahni Sensei?" Ino teased her eyes gleaming. 

So Naruto isn't the only one who calls me that, I mused. I kind of like the idea of being a Sensei, but then again I have nothing to teach.

He stooped to pick up a few black orchids.

"That's quite a gloomy choice, I'm sure I can help you pick something better." Ino remarked at his decision.

 

"No I'll help him!" Sakura protested. The two glared at each other again reinforcing their rivalry.

 

"These will be just fine." He said.

 

"But don't you want to impress her? Find something romantic?" She put extra stress on the word 'Romantic'. "Honestly Sakura, it's clear that my Sensei is way better at this. He's been sweeping Kurenai Sensei off her feet for months now." I saw Kakashi smile slightly as he final realised what had been happening between his fellow jonin.

‘Took you long enough,’ I thought to myself, smirking slightly.

 

"Yeah well-" Sakura started only to be cut off by Kakashi.

 

"Not many people knew her so I reckoned her grave would be pretty empty if I didn't get anything. Still I doubt she would have cared." Kakashi interrupted.

 

"Wait..." 

 

"You mean she's..."

 

"Of course, you two probably wouldn't know yet. Rjahni was killed in action a few weeks ago." He said bluntly as if it hardly mattered to him at all. Although no one could see, I dramatically faked offence outside the shop.

 

"But Kakashi Sensei, after everything you guys - but isn't there - I'm so sorry." Sakura said sobbing slightly. I rolled my eyes. All of this was quite funny from my perspective. Like reading a book where you know something the characters don't.

 

"It's-" Kakashi started only to be interrupted by Gai bursting through the doors. 

 

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I think it's been far too long since our last battle. How about a little hot blooded competition to brighten your mood?!"

Outside the door I winced. I thought Naruto was loud, clearly I forgot someone.

 

"Gai Sensei, now might not be the best time," Ino said giving him a nervous look as if to say 'get lost'.

 

"Sure. Why not?" Kakashi replied grinning slyly at me. "Oh and Ino," he pulled out a few coins for the flowers. "Keep the change."

Two eating contests and six staring rematches later the sun had practically set already.

 

"Hatake," I said from behind my mask, keeping my professional appearance. "It's not that I don't love watching you two mess about, and trust me I do, but if I remember correctly we're in the middle of a mission."

 

"I guess you're right." He said remembering the Memorial which he visited so often. "see you around Gai." Once we were out of sight I removed my mask briefly so that he could see the grin spreading across my face.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

"Nothing," I smiled, "I just remembered how much I owe that idiot." He raised an eyebrow at me in question. "It's a pity that out of the three people I owe almost everything to he's the only one who doesn't know I'm alive. And I probably owe him the most. Still I doubt he even remembers me, he was never good with faces." I smiled again beneath the mask again.

 

"So I guess the other two must be Tsu-" Kakashi began assuming. 

 

"It's not Tsunade," I laughed. "Although you are in third place." My mood dropped slightly as I thought of the final person.

 

"I thought only lady Tsunade and I knew of your continued existence?" He queried.

 

"That's because in second place is Obito." I said quieter. "He made you who you are today, and Gai never gave up on you, no matter what. They taught me the value of friends." They were such valuable friends, that I wasn't sure what would have happened to Kakashi without them.

"We're here." We stood side by side in front of the memorial. I centred my chakra in my finger and began to carve a name onto the stone.

"Sakumo Hatake," Kakashi whispered smiling, understanding my motives perfectly. I proceeded to write my own name in silence. After all, there was no way I could carve the name of a traitor who wasn't even dead onto the village memorial if the true heroes weren't on it. Kakashi dropped the flowers in front or it. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Hopefully nothing but I can't be sure." I stood up and began to walk away. "You trust me to sort this, right?" I asked.

"If I know anything, it's that I've always trusted you, even if I didn't believe in your powers. And I always will trust you, just as I know you've always watched over me." He said.

"I shouldn't be too long," I replied before teleporting away in a flash of blue.


	27. Watching and Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I can't believe this is the last chapter. I'm going to miss writing this so much, but hopefully it will give me some time over the infinite life of the earth to work on my next story. I’ve half written a sequel type thing, but it’s not likely to get finished any time soon, so as far as the story goes this is it. I hope you liked it (: -Ναυμαχία

I could sense the pain all the way from the memorial, and on arriving it was only intensified. There were two conflicting presences; one in absolute desperation and the other fighting back all emotion, something I was more than familiar with. It was full of hatred. As I appeared I felt the desperate presence of Sakura weaken considerably. The dark haired figure who had knocked her out began to move down the path out of the village.

 

"Going somewhere?" I questioned the raven haired boy from the tree where I was now perched. He seemed irritated.

 

"If you're going to stop me, do it now. I don't want you wasting my time." Sasuke replied coldly glaring at me.

 

"I only want to talk." I said removing my black ops mask.

 

"They said you died, but the fact you're still here makes you as much of a rouge ninja as Itachi!” He spat. “If you want to talk, start talking, but don't expect me to listen." He started to walk away his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I saved your life once, I don't believe in that kind of debt but you could at least pay me some attention. You would have been killed by Haku long ago if I had hadn't stepped in."

"And I'm grateful, but I don't want to listen to you or anyone else." The boy complained shrugging. "Go back to making out with Kakashi Sensei." I felt my cheeks flare at his cheap move. If he wanted to play it that way it was fine with me.

 

"Fine then," I bound him with my chakra strings. "I'll make you listen. You're searching for power so you can kill Itachi, right? Well stop, revenge is pointless." 

 

"What would you know about it? Or are you just like Kakashi who has his friends murdered and doesn't give it a damn about it!?" That seemed a little harsh to me but I could understand him. It did make me want to pound his face in like I did to Kinoe though.

 

‘Great, so Kakashi already used the tactic of showing him he's not alone. Damn! This brat is hard to debate with.’ I sighed.

 

"I tried to get revenge once too you know." I didn't particularly want to tell him this story but it was the only option left. "I wanted to kill the one who murdered my uncle and destroyed my home."

‘Although that person was me.’ I added as an afterthought.

 

"With power like yours it should have been easy." He scowled at me.

 

"I hate my powers," I said simply. "I never wanted to hurt anyone with them."

"Then it would appear your powers are going to waste. I'm sure you could have killed whoever you wanted though."

"Trust me I couldn't. I failed to kill them on my own, but eventually that person destroyed themselves. So everything worked out in the end." He gave me another glare. "Whilst seeking revenge though, I lost everything; my friends, my companions, my home, at one point I even thought I'd lost other people's faith in me. I realised it wasn't worth it. There's nothing after revenge."

 

"If the person was stupid enough to kill themselves then you shouldn't have bothered. Besides, you're happy now they're dead aren't you! I don't have a choice. I must kill Itachi!" He began struggling pointlessly against the bonds.

 

"All I'm saying is you will regret this in the end. After all, will becoming a rouge ninja and abandoning your village really restore the Uchiha?" I leaned against a nearby tree awaiting his answer. I smiled to myself thinking I'd finally outsmarted the kid.

 

"I cannot leave this path. It's the only purpose my life has ever had." He stated. "Even if you force me to stay here, one day I will get my revenge." He had completely avoided my point but I figured there was no stopping him now.

 

"Then go," I said releasing the bonds knowing that if Naruto and Sakura ever found out I would be in deep trouble. "Just remember this when the worst comes. If you truly regret this one day your friends will forgive you in time." I disappeared in another flash of blue. Job done.

When I returned to the memorial, Kakashi was stood waiting the same as how I’d left him. 

“What happened?” He asked, walking calmly up to me and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, something I was sure was going to become a habit of his. 

“Sasuke Uchiha left the village.” I said quietly. I closed my eyes as a wave of frustration passed through my brain. I rubbed my head, all this emotion was giving me a migraine. 

“And you didn’t stop him?!”

”I couldn’t.” I said. “Or more precisely I shouldn’t have.” I interrupted him before he could ask how that was even possible with my kind of power. “Nothing I said made a difference. If he was kept in the village by force, what good would it really do anyone?”

”So what do I do now?” He asked. 

“You wait.” I said simply. “And when Naruto returns you train him the best you can, because one day that kid will be hokage and he won’t stop until he brings Sasuke back.”

”You really believe that?” 

“Of course.” I wrapped my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder. “I’ll stay right here the whole time, I promise.”

”I tried so hard...” he whispered. “To stop them ending up like me. Everyone of them, even Sakura, I don’t know where I’d be without them.”

”I know.” I thought carefully about what to say next. “Kakashi... I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, who doesn’t love a great overly cheesy ending!


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thankyou so much to everyone who supported this story! Especially GhostOcelot for all their super nice comments. Maybe check out some of my Kakashi/Gai stories... and enjoy the epilogue!

"Hey, hey, wake up already!" Kakashi felt a small pair of hands shaking him awake much to his annoyance. He sat up and rubbed his smokey gray eyes, whilst looking into the deep blue ones of the silver haired girl in front of him. 

 

"Ok, ok I'm up," he laughed wearily. "Where's your mother?" He asked getting up and pulling a long white cloak out the wardrobe. 

 

"We ran out of milk." The girl said simply, smiling at him. A sudden flash of blue and I joined them in the room. Smiling I grabbed the Hokage hat from the top of the dressing table and placed it lopsidedly on his head. I grabbed the girls hand looked at him again.

 

"We'll meet you there. I promised Kurenai I'd take Aratani to keep Mirai company. She's busy today so I said we'd watch her for her." I smiled and disappeared in another flash of blue. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about me being a show off. Doing the cloak up in front of the mirror, he sighed. Why did he agree to be the sixth Hokage again? He walked into the kitchen to see a similarly silver haired boy, about six years old, stirring his cereal pointlessly in circles. Grabbing an apple he sat down next to the boy. 

 

"Are you alright?" He asked the boy. "This is a fairly important day for you, you shouldn't be so upset." The six year old turned his head away.

 

"I don't want to do this." He said quietly. Kakashi remained silent listening carefully. "I can't even beat Aratani in hand to hand combat and she's four years old. If they form this squad for special powers students, I have to fight one of the others today. Both of them are so powerful, not to mention one of them is a huge show off. I can't win. I'm an embarrassment." Kakashi smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder. 

 

"How about I tell you a story then," he said smiling. "It's about a boy I once knew. He was kind of average in every way, although he tried his hardest to beat me in everything. One day, we and our friend were in a very tricky situation, but he found a secret power inside of himself, and saved both of us. That boy's name, was Obito. Just the same as you. You'll find your power too, one day." The boy looked up at him.

 

"But he was an Uchiha wasn't he? He just got his Sharingan. I already have the powers I inherited from mum." He sighed and looked back down at the table. 

 

"That's not the power that saved us though," Kakashi replied smiling again. "He found the power of self sacrifice. He was able to put my life in front of his own and it saved me. It's a power your mother has too. It's her will of fire, and I believe you have that power. The power to change people for the better."

 

Obito smiled at him, "you really think so?" He asked.

 

"Yes, I believe in you." He chuckled. "And besides, you have much better control of the curse powers than Aratani, she can barely form a basic shield." He glanced down at his watch. The boy looked as well and panic spread across his face. "Don't worry, we're only half an hour late." They both laughed before heading out in the direction of the academy.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Upon arriving they spotted the me, Aratani and Mirai sat together waiting for them. They were in the midst of a small gathering of the friends and family of the other two children. Obito walked nervously over to the others who were soon to become his team mates. 

 

"Well, sorry we're late," Kakashi said causing Naruto to roll his eyes at him and Tarachi, who was the father of the other boy on the team to huff grumpily. "Anyway, thanks for coming everyone. As you know, due to the high number of kekkei genkai students in the academy at the moment, we are planning to create three man squads of kekkei genkai users lead by a kekkei genkai using jonin." He nodded at Hinata who was sitting in the corner next to Naruto. "This way, they can get more specific training before they start any proper missions. Before we give them their headbands though, we thought it would be fun to view their skills so far by testing them against each other. So, if you would like to turn your attention to them, that would be great." He smiled.

 

Obito surveyed his opponents nervously. He was going to have difficulty beating either one of them. They were the Byakugan user Hayami Hyuuga and Tadashi Rachiku, who could see through any genjutsu. A power he had inherited from his mother. He took a deep breath.

 

"Go on Obito!" A series of shouts from Aratani, Mirai and Tadashi's ginger haired brother Takeo. He felt himself fill with confidence.

 

"Shouldn't you be cheering for your own brother," an older girl, Tadashi's sister asked the ginger boy.

 

"No way," he laughed. "Tadashi's a pig. Go Obito! You can do it!" Everyone laughed except for Tadashi and his father.

 

"And fight!" Kakashi commanded as all three formed the sparring sign and took a ready position. Hayami's Byakugan activating.

 

As soon as they started Obito put up a basic translucent blue shield to protect him. He knew that Tadashi's immunity to genjutsu meant he could partly perform a jutsu that affected everyone within radius, causing them to freeze without noticing. It affected the caster too, but the genjutsu selves could still do damage to the paralysed bodies if they could find them. It was fairly lethal. Shields spinning around him he ran up to Hayami and started attacking her, using the release jutsu every now and then to protect himself from Tadashi. Tadashi attacked a couple of times, but no one could get past his shield. Unfortunately Obito's weak Taijutsu meant he couldn't beat anyone either. After around 5 minutes the match was considered a three way draw, and they went to get their picture taken with their new Sensei. 

 

"If your dad wasn't Hokage I'd have beaten you to pulp," Tadashi hissed at him. 

 

"I think you mean, 'If my dad wasn't Hokage, I would have beaten you to pulp'. I'm more afraid of him than you." Obito laughed in reply. "Have you seen his 1000 years of death jutsu." Tadashi scowled at him just as they took the photo. Looking at it after wards he and Hayami laughed about it for hours. It reminded Kakashi of a similar photo he had had taken long ago.

 

"See, what did I tell you," Kakashi said walking up behind him. 

 

"Yeah, you were really impressive! Clearly you have the power of youth!" Gai said joining them in his wheelchair. Kakashi sighed in exasperation. "So Kakashi, who is this genius? He reminds me of you a little." Gai asked. Everyone sweat dropped. Obito was a mirror image of Kakashi at that age, although he lacked the mask. 

 

"His name is Obito Hatake," Kakashi said, hoping Gai would get the hint.

 

"Obito Hatake," Gai said thoughtfully. "That's quite a nice name, is he one of your relatives Kakashi?" he said smiling happily at the boy who subsequently face palmed creating a loud smacking noise. He rubbed his face numbing the pain.

 

"Yeah, actually. He's my son." Kakashi said bluntly, giving up on hints. 

 

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Gai exclaimed. "When on earth did this happen?" Since Danzo died and Kakashi became Hokage, I was now allowed to be 'alive' again. But since I didn't know that many people, only Kurenai, Eri, team 7 and their relatives knew of my existence. Gai knew nothing for this exact reason.

 

"This is going to take some explaining," I sighed. "But first, I sense hatred heading towards the village. A lot of it. Kakashi order everyone to go back to their homes until I've sorted this. Obito, don't leave Aratani." Everyone but Kakashi looked a bit more on edge.

 

"Right." He replied, "But I'm coming with you. Neala," he added teasingly.

 

"Whatever you say Hatake," I laughed, before heading out of the village.

The following morning the Hokage woke up to a destroyed apartment, not quite remembering a woman named Rjahni Kyojaym or her son, and not quite knowing who the girl in the corner of the room was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I do have a sequel I’m working on, but it’s only half finished so might not post it anytime soon XD


End file.
